Who does she really love?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Sequel2 manga: Ichigo & Mew Mews just beat aliens & she's goin 2 England, but why does she start thinkin of what Ryou & Kish have done 4 her? Does she love them? Is Masaya really her true love? Who is the girl who Ryou & Kish care about? COMPLETE
1. Kish

_**DISCLAIMERS:**_I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, SO DON'T SUE ME. IF YOU WANT TO SUE SOMEONE SUE THE PPL WHO ACTUALLY WROTE THE MANGA. This is for all Chapters in the story I am only putting it once.

_**WARNING: **_THEIR WILL BE SOME LANUAGE.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_I WILL DO THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AT THE ENDING OF THE FIRST SERIES, YOU KNOW TOKYO MEW MEW, THE SECOND HALF WILL BE WHEN TOKYO MEW MEW A LA MODE ENDS. HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE REVIEW

**Who Does She Really Love **

**Chapter 1-Kish**

Ichigo was walking in the park, the very park where she turned into a Mew Mew. The very park where she meet Ryou for the first time…

Speaking of Ryou, wasn't he looking at her a lot lately? She was not dropping plates or cups like Lettuce or juggling them like Pudding. Nor was she acting like Mint or Zakuro for that matter, she wasn't taking too many breaks, nor was mean to the customers.

That's right she wasn't doing anything to catch his eye, not that much.

Ichigo looked around and jumped into the tree, she laughed and thought, I may not be able to transform like they can but my ears and tail come up, so that means I still have my abilities too.

Her cat genes were not completely gone, not yet.

She sighed and looked around; Masaya should be going soon, to England to study aboard. He asked her to go, and she said yes. Of course and he said that she had a week before they left, so she had that long to tell her friends about it.

She sighed again and shook her head this was going to be harder then fighting the aliens.

She looked up at the sky and thought, ' wonder where Kish and Pie and Tart are doing right this minute. She stopped and shook her head again to clear her head.

Why was she thinking about Kish? Of course she had to give him credit there were a lot of things he did for her. She was mad when she stared thinking; the first thing pissed her off.

Her first kiss…it was in the Zoo, where a little later Pudding transformed. She scowled, one way or another he always made her mad. No matter what he did, but then she thought about the good things he did.

Not only did he cause the….situations, but if he never did then they would not have found two out of five of their partners. Pudding and Zakuro, it was his fault they found them, and his fault that made Zakuro join them.

Though now she thought about it, he made her countless times almost reveal her identity as a Mew Mew.

But that really did not matter. He would have found out sooner or later. That the one he wanted to reveal her to was the Blue Knight…as well as the Aliens Leader Deep Blue.

He did try to…try to get her to go out with him so many times; it was starting to get old. But he tried so hard, he even cried, he even ...did the most unexpected thing. He died for her.

He was brought back because of the Mew Aqua that was inside of Masaya or you could call him Deep Blue.

'Damn,' she thought,_ he was so confusing, he would act like he likes me, then a half-second later he would try to kill me. _There was only one word to describe him 'weirdo.

She laughed again, Even though all of that we have been through, he was good, he even brought me more together with Masaya, let alone he saved me.

Her face went hard as she remembered that he was the one behind the cocoon of evil. **He** did that. Then even though all of the fighting he would always some how plant a kiss on her.

She blushed; she didn't know she did of course.

Kissing her? That made her think of the Blue Knight, every time the Blue Knight would save her Kish would get so angry, he would be saying stuff like 'She's mine!', 'Ichigo's mine. I'll get her back. But…I'll admit defeat for today.'

That was what he said the first time the Blue Knight saved her. This made her think. How did she remember all of that? It's been so long…

Something must be wrong with her, how did she remember Kish's exact words?

One thing that should have never crossed her mind was, 'did she like him?' She was in love with Masaya, her true love, she could never love Kish...or could she? She was remembering all of this stuff about him.

She shook her head and thought about getting her mind off of him, but she could not. She asked her self over and over again, but she would never admit to it, but…

Why could I not love him? Was there a reason why? He did save her, at the cost of his own life. Remember, she said to her self.

She was fighting Deep Blue inside of that weird place. He hit her, she couldn't move, and then Kish came and fought against his master, his savior. In the end just loving her wasn't enough to save him from Deep Blue killing him, but before he died he saw her crying just for him. He was held close to her, like he really matter to her.

He did say that was the second greatest thing.

The during that fight, as he fought against everything he worked so hard for, just for her, she remembered what he said to her on top of that building, before her Blue Knight came to find her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kish__ grabbed her from behind and said as he held her: _

_"I love you so much Ichigo. I'll take you with me…to paradise." Kish hugged Ichigo to him._

_She pushes him away, puts him in arms length. _

_"I can't. I won't go. Masaya is…my one true love. Not you. Never!" Ichigo said calmly. _

_His face goes all evil like, he jumps her. Then he pushes her down on the ground. _

_"DAMN IT" Kish yelled._

_"STOP" Ichigo cried out._

_"DAMN IT! JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!" Kish almost screamed._

_"NO! OUCH!" Ichigo whimpered as she cried out in pain._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO WHAT I WANT?" Kish screamed at her._

_Kish's hands are right near her neck on the sides, he looks into her eyes._

_"LOOK AT ME! FORGET ABOUT HIM! WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH HIM?!" Kish demanded._

_Ichigo looks up into his face when something wet hits hers. Kish was crying. _

_"You love him so much… And I love you so much." Kish's voice shook._

_Ichigo blushes and thinks 'Kish', he is staring to take his hands off of her. _

_"What am I supposed to do to win you over?" Kish asked quietly, suddenly putting everything in her hands._

_He takes his hands off of her completely and sits down in front of her and let her up, so she could sit in front of him. _

_"What can I do to make you mine? HOW CAN I… MAKE YOU LOVE ME?" Kish asked, putting everything he had into those questions._

_He blushes and is crying as he says this, and Ichigo is thinking 'Does he really love me?'_

_That was when he gets up, and the tears are gone, he stands up and looks back at her with a straight face as he talks. _

_"I'll buy you more time. Ichigo… I'll see you later." Kish stated as he put his mask back on, looking emotionless, when everything inside of him screamed just to take her and make her love him._

_He flies into the air, while Ichigo screams his name, and then someone calls her name. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She blushed as she remembers and she thought as she looked at the sky.

_Why do his words, even now still make me blush, as if they really matter to me? That's the question right? Do they matter to me, and as I remember him I think they do._


	2. Ryou

**Who Does She Really Love?**

**Chapter 2 **

**Ryou **

Ryou was pacing, honestly, he couldn't remember one time he ever paced, why was he pacing now after all of this time?

He stopped when he saw the clock that hung in Café Mew Mew. He read the time which made him run over to the calendar.

The date, the time, it made him not only stop and forget about his pacing, but it made him think.

Though his thoughts were interrupted by someone, that someone was coming, he braced himself it could be an enemy or an old one at that.

That someone was next to him, and started to talk to him. "Ryou what are you looking at? The girls are coming we have to get ready."

Ryou looked at him; it was Keiichiro Akasaka, his friend, the one person besides the girls who had been with him through it all, the only one who had been with him not because they had to but because they wanted it, he was even with him before they came to Japan. Ryou smiled, he was glad that he had a friend like Keiichiro.

Then the words that Keiichiro had said found their way to his ears. Girls? Coming? Get ready?

He didn't get it. Luckily his friend sees that in his face, and chuckled to himself. "Don't you remember? Ichigo had something she wanted to tell everyone, so that is why we are meeting today."

Ryou remembered now, just in time too, the four girls came in.

Pudding first she always hyper bouncing off the walls and everything in between too. Then came Mint the rich spoiled girl, she was hanging all over Zakuro as usually. Then Lettuce, the quiet one besides Zakuro, was walking not talking to anyone really expect a few shy hellos.

They sat down and Keiichiro said he would bring them some cakes and tea.

While he was gone Ryou stood up and said, "Do any of you know what today is?"

He wasn't even looking at them as he said this, he was looking outside, and everything was back to normal. No one said anything, they didn't know, Keiichiro came it to save the day again.

"Ladies, this day so long ago was the day you became Mew Mew's, or they day you could say your DNA was injected with the DNA of the animals."

They all sat in silence till someone remembered why they were here. You can only guess who the one who said something was.

"That dumb girl, she called us here and she isn't even here. How irresponsible can you get? She's probably on a date with Masaya. Hmph."

Though no one really notice what happened to Ryou as she said date with that boy, but Keiichiro, the one who always notices everything, plus a girl who just happens every once in a while catches something. Zakuro, the Mew Mew who is way older then she looks.

Ryou had stiffened; he still hasn't gotten over Keiichiro marring them, though anyone who saw it would say other whys. Even though he and everyone knew it was fake, still it hurt him.

He just turned around and walked out, just like he always does.

They called after him, but they all knew what he would do, he would get her, then chew her out when he found her and on the way back to the Café and probably while they were walking back inside too. They never suspected anything else. Or did they suspect something, probably Zakuro and Keiichiro.

(-o-)

Ichigo was still in the tree, she was through thinking about Kish, and it only made her sad.

He was evil, but she still cared about him. Even if it was only a little she cared about him

Ryou.

That name just popped into her mind.

Now that she was thinking about it, he did stare at her a lot after the fight with the aliens. Then he just stopped, that was weird, then she thought.

'When did he stop?'

She gasped, it was after the pretend wedding she had with Masaya.

She put her hands on her face, she hurt him, how? She didn't know the weird thing was she cared; did she really care about him, why? Another question that needed answered.

Why did she all of a sudden did she start having thoughts about Kish and Ryou?

She had really thought about Kish, but had she really thought about Ryou?

The first time they meet he saved her, insulted her, then let her fall, and then before he let her fall he had demanded that she defeat that monster.

Of all the nerve of a person you just meet, then she transformed, she then saved day, defeated the aliens, well just a little.

Sigh, both of these guys are such a hand full, but she did remembered that they had saved her, how many times was it now that they had saved her? She giggled when she remembered the cat Alto that had always saved her.

Then she remembered the Blue Knight. She laughed; she knew that she thought it was a whole bunch of people. Just not the right one though.

She never thought it was Masaya, but either Keiichiro, or even Ryou.

She laughed even harder, how on Earth could she think it was them two? Then she stopped laughing; she had almost yet again fallen out of a tree. What was her problem? What was her deal with trees?

Then she saw a cat, a little one, one that remembered her of Alto.

She looked at it and knew right away that it was not Alto, just a look a like.

No one could be Alto that was Ryou, and can **only** be Ryou, she couldn't handle another one.

She gasped again, at her thoughts. _'Why is it I am in love with Masaya, but Kish and Ryou can make me blush?'_

She shook her head and started thinking, really thinking. Ryou did always save her when she was in cat form.

The yet again she had blushed; she just remembered what had to happen to make her into a cat and get out of cat form.

To get into her cat form she had to get excited. She remembers that Ryou had once done that on purpose.

To get out of cat form she had to kiss someone. She kissed Ryou a lot.

Wait, she thought, I have been kissed by Ryou and Kish a lot. Does this mean they have kissed me more the Masaya?

She shook her head; she needed to get rid of those thoughts.

She loved Masaya. No one else, haven't they fought hard and long enough to finally be together?

She sighed yet again; she was doing that a lot lately, and a whole lot of thinking too.

Ryou and Kish, she would not be with Masaya if not for them. Ryou made her fight; Kish saved her so she could save Masaya.

She grew sad, I have been so mean to them, and they have only wanted to help me. If they do love me how much have they sacrificed for me to be with Masaya?

She stopped thinking when she saw someone down there, a guy, he was pretty hot too.

He turned his head and bamm it was Ryou. She had said he was hot, oh may gosh her thinking was cheating on Masaya.

She stopped thinking when she saw his face.

There was no mask just him, he didn't show the mask he always put up, all his pain, hurt, hate, anger, and everything was on there.

Plus there was something she just couldn't place; she did stop thinking about his face when she heard him whisper.

"Ichigo, where are you?"

She couldn't bear to see him like that. Why? She didn't care why, she wouldn't even think about it.

She jumped down and was behind him to give him time to fix his face. When he did turn around it was fixed, it was angry.

He started to yell at her, but didn't, he just said it in an angry voice. "Ichigo, you tell everyone that you want to talk to them, but you don't come…"

He never finished, he saw the look on her face, he saw so much hurt and pain, it seem to match his own.

He put his hand on her cheek and turns her face up, she had been looking down. Now he saw so much confusing, that he knew this wasn't Ichigo, she would never look like this.

His voice was soft when he said, "Ichigo, are you…"

Again he never finished because she interrupted, "Ryou, I'm sorry, I forgot, I do have a lot on my mind right now."

She took a breath and still her voice was so soft again, he thought this wasn't Ichigo, but he did understand that there was a lot on her mind, there was a lot on his too.

"Thank you, for all you have done for me, you saved me a lot, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. Thanks."

He was so stunned he couldn't move, Ichigo never said thank you or sorry to anyone, let alone him.

This of course was her perfect chance, he was stunned. She was one her tip toes and she kissed his check, which made him go even stiffer. Then she hugged him, and left.

Ryou couldn't think, first she said sorry, then said thanks, then kissed him, and then hugged him.

Wow, this was too much for a guy, all in one day and all at the same time too!

She hated him, always angry, but she did this? He went up against a tree, and stood against it, and was thinking about what had happened.

He left after a little while, she should have gotten back by now.

He was there, he went through the back and got himself something to eat he had a plate in his hands as he heard the last things she was saying to everyone.

"Guys, I really want to thank all of you, for everything."

Why did she sound like she was going to leave?

"I know this is short notice and a big thing to grasp. Sigh, I knew I should have told you sooner."

What was she trying to say? Ichigo always said what she needed to say, no matter what happened. She never did draw it out, not like Lettuce.

"Guys, I am leaving. I will be moving to England with Masaya."

The next thing you heard was a crash; someone was in the kitchen had just dropped a plate.

Good thing the girls had already put down theirs. Ichigo made sure there would be no plates or anything broke.

She was about to get up and see what had been dropped and help clean it up when a monkey came out of the kitchen.

They laughed and Keiichiro said he would do it and he went to clean it up. Nothing does anything to him; nothing had ever shocked him before but him this time he was shocked, very shocked.

Mint was trying to be brave like they all were. "When will you leave?"

Ichigo looked around at her friends and said, "Masaya is leaving tonight, so I have to hurry, I tried to tell you before but I lost my courage, I was scared you would hate me."

They looked at her like she was crazy, this was not the Ichigo they knew, but they keep it to themselves.

Lettuce looked at her with kind eyes and replied with, "It is almost four, and you should be getting ready."

Ichigo was really shocked at what time it was, and at what Lettuce had said, so she ran to the door and yelled to her friends, "Keiichiro bye and tell Ryou I said bye, you too girls, I will miss you all!"

She threw them a kiss and left.

Ryou was looking at Keiichiro back; he didn't know what to say.

The he remembered he had dropped a plate so he looked around to see what the damage was.

It was all gone; his friend had cleaned it up. His friend was also looking at him. He didn't want to talk so he left the room.

He went through the room where the girls were and said with a straight face, and his calm voice, "You all can go home now, and we'll clean this up."

He took the plates and put them in the kitchen, and went back through the room where the girls were to go up stairs, when Zakuro stopped him.

She looked at him and said with a calm and undisturbed voice, "Did you find Ichigo?"

He looked at her, his mask; the one he used everyday, the one they all knew, and replied, "No I didn't, I was in the Park when I saw something fast moving and headed back."

Lettuce looked at him and Zakuro and caught on and said, "When did you get in?"

He looked at her and decided to play the game with her as well. He laughed before he said this though.

"I came in and saw a monkey grab at the piece of cake I left here on the kitchen table and then I told him to go find Pudding, as she was reaching for it, I guess I started him and he dropped the plate and ran away."

He looked at Pudding and saw her smiling; there was a 'thanks' in that smile. He couldn't handle anymore thanks today, Ichigo's had been enough.

With that he left and went in his room.

He lay on his bed for awhile then got up and went to his computer.

He was looking up stuff for airplane tickets, ones for England that went there tonight.


	3. GoodBye

**Who Does She Really Love**

**Chapter 3 **

**Goodbye **

Ryou had found out after ten minutes of looking up flight times, or take-off times, he found his answer.

The plane took off at 6:00 pm. He looked at the clock that was on his computer. It said 5:30.

His cursed; he only had 30 minutes to get there. It took 20 minutes to actually get there.

"Damn, I won't be able to get there in time, damn it Ichigo sorry."

He wasn't what you could say the crying type, though he wasn't actually crying, he was hurt, but didn't know what to say or do.

His had a lot of thoughts some were plans.

There was some to not let her go; some just to say good-bye, others were saying let her go, if this is what she wants let her go.

"This is her choice and her choice alone, no one else's"

Ryou couldn't take it anymore, he ran outside, from the back of course.

He was at the garage before he knew where he was going.

What surprised him the most was that not only was a car waiting, but the fastest driver (if the moment and situation was right) was in the driver sit.

Keiichiro was in the drivers sit, the passenger's door was open. From what Ryou could tell he had been waiting.

Ryou thought for a second that he was a man on the run, but all he could do was get in the car. Keiichiro hit the gas as soon as Ryou was in sit.

No questions were asked, no answers were given either.

They just sat in silence till that got there, a little longer then 20 minutes, but what do you expect it was rush hour.

Ryou didn't even wait for the car to stop, he jumped out and ran.

Even with his connections it took a while.

He looked at his watch it was 5:50, he had less then 10 minutes to find her.

He continues to run after he had a pass that he flashed to every guard or anyone else that had tried to stop him.

He looked again at his watch, it was 5:56. _'Damn,'_ he thought, _'I am never going to make it'_

He was there, had like two minutes to spare. He saw the waiting room, everyone there was getting on the plane, and you know last minute people.

He looked and he saw Masaya get on and then behind him was Ichigo.

(-o-)

She turned around for some reason.

She just felt like she had to turn around, her whole body screamed for her to turn around. She did turn around, she didn't see anyone.

Why had she turned around? What reason was there for her to turn around?

(-o-)

He looked at her, she had turned around.

He knew she was wondering why she had, then for some unknown reason he got the knife out of pocket and cut his palm, just a little, not much.

(-o-)

That was when she smelled it, blood. Her eyes went wide, why did she smell blood?

She paused, her thoughts on why when she took a good sniff of it.

She had smelled it before, which of course was when she had her powers, she knew this smell, and it brought back memories from the fight with Deep Blue.

When he first turned, from Masaya or was it the Blue Knight she thought. While she was frozen, someone had come to her rescue, who was it?

She gasped as she remembered: Alto, which meant Ryou was here, it was his blood.

(-o-)

Ryou knew that look on her face, she was remembering, she knew it was him, he knew she knew because she was looking for him.

She searched through the crowed looking for him, **him**, and no one else.

(-o-)

Ichigo knew she had to hurry; she had to find him before her plan left. Where was he? She could always find him, anywhere, anytime, just not now.

'_Damn it'_ she thought, _'why now? Why can't I find him now?'_

That was when she closed her eyes and she saw her cat again, the cat that was infused with her, into her DNA.

She focused her power and found the smell, **his** smell.

(-o-)

He saw her, she saw him. He knew she had focused her powers and found him. He knew she still had her powers or some of them left.

(-o-)

She saw him, she was glad, everything her fear, nervousness was gone, and she was always fine with him in her company.

He always made her feel safe, though she never told him that she valued everything, she was so glad that he missed and her DNA was infused.

She had met him and the girls.

(-o-)

Everything that wasn't said was said when they looked into each others eyes.

They knew what each other thought it was on their faces.

"PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE NOW, IT WILL BE LEAVING SHORTLY, THANK YOU."

The announcement was clear and it broke their eye-contact, which was when everything was broken.

The spell broke, they forgot what they were there for, then they saw each other and Ichigo looked away when Masaya touched her and asked her what was wrong.

She looked at him with so much love in her eyes it was sickening to watch, Ryou looked away he couldn't take it.

He looked away and she knew, she left and got on the plane and left, but before she was gone completely, that was when she looked back and smiled.

The smile she always had for him. With that she left, there was no looking back now, no turning back.

(-o-)

Ryou went back into the car; there was no talking again, no answering again.

After they were back at the Café Ryou went to his room.

Again he sat on the bed, except this time there was no thinking, just a blank mind.

He couldn't bare it, if he thought he would remember how much love he saw in both of their eyes as they looked into each other.

He just couldn't bare it not yet, not now, not for a while, not till she was back and told him what exactly saw in her eyes as she looked at him.

If he thought he would remember Ichigo staring into Masaya's eyes with love, true love.

He gave a snort, they had worked so hard to be together, so hard. They did so much too, could he really bare to break them up if he could. He shook his head, no more thinking he ordered himself.

He sat alone for hours, not thinking, not really doing anything.

That was till there was a knock on the door, he didn't even hear it, and he was so focused, but not focused.

Keiichiro came in, he knew what was going on, and he loved Ryou like a brother and had been with him for so many years, that he knew what was going on.

Ryou finally looked at him, when his friend had been in there for a while though.

Ryou didn't want to talk about it, nether did Keiichiro it seemed.

Ryou turned away from him and glared at the wall, and then he smelled something, something familiar.

He turned around back at his friend, his only family and saw some rice balls. He knew he saw something like this before.

Then he remembered that a little after he had found Ichigo and she became a Mew Mew.

She had finished work and he had just gotten out of the shower. She had looked in the door, he only had his pants on, and he had no shirt on.

She went so red when he caught her, and of course he did too. He quickly put one on.

Then they talked and his stomach rumbled and she ran and got him something.

She had made some rice balls and she gave them to him. That was why he had liked rice balls ever since.

He looked at them, then at Keiichiro.

Keiichiro knew what he was wondering and he nodded and said something.

He was the first to say something that whole day, ever since the girls left.

There really was no need for talk; they knew each other well enough so talking really didn't mater to them at all.

"She made them before she left and I don't really know when, but there was a note on them."

There was a note that Keiichiro handed to him, then he left. Leaving everything he brought in with him.

The note read:

Dear Ryou,

Thanks for everything, I really mean it, I think back on all the times you were there with us, helping us, saving us, but I was still was mean and I gave you a hard time. Thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the friends I do now, or Masaya. You have been a good friend and sigh I am not so not good at things like this. I really mean this, you, Keiichiro, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and yes even Pudding, I am so glad I met you and are friends, this bag of rice balls is my way of saying sorry for not telling you and giving you enough time to react to me leaving. There are no aliens or any enemies so I am not needed. Please enjoy them I made these for you, and only you, because I know that I won't be able to say good-bye to you, I don't know why, but I just can't.

Thanks for everything,

Ichigo

P.S: if you need anything or if something happens please call, I will come.

Ryou was about to cry, for the second time after his parents died, he vowed as he saw his house burned down to never cry again.

Why is it he thought, why is it every time I want to cry it is because of Ichigo?

First she almost dies because she gives up her powers and her life to save Masaya, and now.

First he wanted to rip up the letter when he saw her thanking him for letting her be with Masaya, but then stopped when he was about to laugh at her joke about Pudding.

He was touched when he found the last part, he really couldn't think anymore. If he did then he would cry.

He put the note besides the bag of rice balls. He grabbed one and took a bite, he was surprised.

That tasted just like when he first ate them when this all started this. It seemed that she hadn't gotten any better at making them. But he was happy for once in all of the years. He just couldn't wait for her to get back; because he had a felling it would not be that long.

(-o-)

There was a guy with short black hair that went past his shoulders; it had two ties in the front, which were in front of his long ears.

He was watching a screen; it had a girl on it, a girl that had cat ears and a tail. She had a pink outfit on.

He looked at this girl with longing, he closed his eyes and dreamed of the past and prayed for a future that involved this girl.

The screens went off suddenly, then two other people came in, one was tall and one was short. The guy before was in the middle.

He looked at the two and started talking to them like they were old friends.

"Pie, Tart just a little longer and you will see them again."

The two guys that were just addressed blushed and the short said to the tall one.

"Pie, make him stop teasing me, just because I want to see Pudding doesn't mean…"

He didn't finish because the tall one cut him off.

"Tart you are not the only one tried of this teasing, Kish, stop, just because we want to see them doesn't mean every time we turn around you have to put your nose in and two sense in."

Kish, the one called Pie talked to about the teasing, just smiled and said, "I mean it this time; once everything is complete we will go, I promise, it will be soon."


	4. In between

**Who does she really love?**

**Chapter 4**

**In Between**

_Time interval: between end of first series and beginning of the second series. _

Everyday, day after day she was with the person she thought was her one true love, Masaya.

But way was she also thinking about the day she left for England? Her thoughts about Ryou and Kish, even that visit from Ryou at the airport. She never really got to tell him goodbye.

It just made it so much worse when he was at the airport. She knew that when she got back they were going to have a long, long chat. What did that look he gave her mean? Did it mean something or was he trying to pick a bone with her for the kiss and the hug she gave him.

A light bulb went off in her head that was it, it was that hug and the kiss, but it started before that it started when she saw him and thought he was hot; she laughed and remembered the whole thing.

**FLASHBACK**

_She stopped thinking when she saw someone down there, a guy, he was pretty hot too._

_He turned his head and bamm it was Ryou. She had said he was hot, oh may gosh her thinking was cheating on Masaya._

_She stopped thinking when she saw his face._

_There was no mask just him, he didn't show the mask he always put up, all his pain, hurt, hate, anger, and everything was on there._

_Plus there was something she just couldn't place; she did stop thinking about his face when she heard him whisper._

"_Ichigo, where are you?"_

_She couldn't bear to see him like that. Why? She didn't care why, she wouldn't even think about it._

_She jumped down and was behind him to give him time to fix his face. When he did turn around it was fixed, it was angry._

_She thought he was going to start to yell at her, but didn't, he just said it in an angry voice. "Ichigo, you tell everyone that you want to talk to them, but you don't come…"_

_He never finished, he saw the look on her face, he saw so much hurt and pain, it seem to match his own._

_He put his hand on her cheek and turns her face up, she had been looking down. Now he saw so much confusing, that he knew this wasn't Ichigo, she would never look like this._

_His voice was soft when he said, "Ichigo, are you…"_

_Again he never finished because she interrupted, "Ryou, I'm sorry, I forgot, I do have a lot on my mind right now."_

_She took a breath and still her voice was so soft again, he thought this wasn't Ichigo, but he did understand that there was a lot on her mind, there was a lot on his too._

"_Thank you, for all you have done for me, you saved me a lot, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. Thanks."_

_He was so stunned he couldn't move, Ichigo never said thank you or sorry to anyone, let alone him._

_This of course was her perfect chance, he was stunned. She was one her tip toes and she kissed his check, which made him go even stiffer. Then she hugged him, and left._

_Ryou couldn't think, first she said sorry, then said thanks, then kissed him, and then hugged him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She shook her head and thought as she walked out of her hotel room to find Masaya.

'_Ignore them, when I get back that is when I will worry, and I will chew the hell out of Ryou.'_

With that she spent the rest of her time in England with Ryou and Kish in her thoughts, but distracted from them with Masaya there, with her. It was the nights when she was all alone, that her thoughts turned to the two men in her life that she wasn't sure if she cared for them or loved them.

(-o-)

He looked at his computer, he was in a house. His house, one that was away from the Café, but near enough if there was trouble.

He had this house just in case he was sick or emotionality sick. It helped him think. And now he was emotionally sick, yeah that was the best phrase for what he felt.

All of his thoughts were in Ichigo. When will she be back? Will she ever come back? What did that day months ago at the airport mean? Did it mean something at all, something other then a friendly goodbye from friends?

So many questions running through his mind, he got up and thought, _'I am not worrying about her till she gets back then I will ask her my questions.'_

With that said he still worried and found more questions to ask, and had no answers.

(-o-)

Kish looked up from his room and out the window, he saw someone there. He jumped and screamed.

During his screaming he heard a laugh, a soft one you could say was a giggle.

He stopped his screaming and looked at her with a pretend upset face and said, "How can you sneak up on me like that? That is so mean! Haven't we talked about things that are rude and impolite? Things you should not do?"

"What? You guys do it all the time to me, you sneak up on me and scare the living daylights out of me, laugh and then say 'oh I didn't mean to sorry Lil, sorry my ass."

This girl had long blonde hair that went past her waist, blue eyes and was wearing all black.

"Hey, it's not our fault you get started easily, and besides we don't do it on purpose, its all an accident, okay sometimes we do it on purpose but like one out of a hundred. But you, you do it on purpose and that isn't nice, that is what we call not nice, try to be nice."

She looked at him and said, "Since when have I been nice? Now come on and play."

With that she left, she knew he would follow so did he, he always did, even we he was faking scolding and being mad at her.

He looked at the sky and thought of all the times he was in the sky when he fought against Ichigo.

He shook his head and said, '_I will forget about her till I get back to Earth.'_

With that said he thought about not only Ichigo but why this blonde paid so much attention to him. Was it because she was bored or was it something else? Something he was afraid of, afraid to hope for.


	5. You Aren't Happy

**Who Does She Really Love? **

**Chapter 5**

**You aren't Happy**

Time interval again, between the first volume and second volume of the second series.

Ryou was sad again, Ichigo was back, but not the same any more. She was still in love with Masaya, no even more in love with him then before. Hell would freeze over before he ever had a chance with her.

He sighed and locked his door; he was in his room at Café Mew Mew, so he knew there was girls around that would sink up here and try to listen and see what he was doing.

He had a hopeless love didn't he? Ryou didn't know what to do, if he could forget about it, that would be great but he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. So for now he hoped he would cope with it and try to forget little by little, and maybe if he was lucky he would find someone else to love and protect.

(-o-)

Ichigo was finally back home, back to everything she loved and cared about. Her friends, family, all she loved and held dear, except her one true love Masaya. Or so she thought.

The funny thing was she didn't really miss him much, but wasn't there something wrong with that? How come she was so happy when she saw Ryou, but was saddened as well?

She groaned into her pillow, why was she now all of a sudden confused? There was no time for this; there was a new enemy about. She had to focus on them!

(-o-)

Kish watched his friends having fun over and over ever since they had left Earth, but why was he not having fun?

"You know I am getting tried of trying to cheer you up Kish!"

Kish looked up and saw the girl with long hair passed past her waist, with blue eyes and was wearing some shorts which were black and a purple top.

The girl shook her head and sighed and sat down next to him. She looked up to the sky and just started for a few minutes and finally said, "Kish, I have been trying to…oh what am I trying to do?" She was up on her feet now staring him down.

She was mad, her eyes were developing a blackish tent to them as she keep going off on him.

"What will it take to cheer you up? To make you happy, Kish you want to go back don't you? Back to that human girl who keeps telling you she didn't like you, keep defeating you and lead you to your death? You want to go back to someone who doesn't love you, and worse is in love with someone else?"

She sighed and her eyes went back to normal, her eyes as he started into them looked sad, she was doing everything she could, everything she could think of to keep him happy and thinking about something else, but it didn't work.

She bent her head and looked down at the ground he sighed and gave her his hand. She was in front of him now; she was on her knees and her head in his lap.

Kish felt so bad, she had only been trying to help and he pushed her away. Just liked everyone else had. She was all alone and he was the only person she trusted and respected, besides Pie and Tart. The main one, she always tried to help him.

He sighed and started patting her hair. "It's okay, I'm sorry Lilth. I know you are trying to help me, but really I don't want to go back. What do I need there that I can't get here? My race and family and friends are here what more could I want?"

She looked at him dead in the face and said, "One, do not call me Lilth you bimbo, call me Lil. Two, ha-ha very funny, you know you want to see her. You still love her don't you Kish? Three, you always want what you can't have, love."

He laughed, which most would call a mix between it and a giggle. "Lil what are you talking about? I have you why would I want her?"

She looked at him and stuck out her tongue at him and said, "Stopped playing around with me!" After she said that she got up and walked away a little and stopped. Then after a few moments she looked at him and said this with a sad expression on her face. "Kish, you can't sit there and lie to me, I know you to well. You aren't having fun, you aren't happy. Pie and Tart are but you are not, they miss them too but they don't get depressed about it. Sigh, I guess I have no choice."

She shook her head and gave another sigh; she walked over to him and said, "Kish I will be back and when I get back I will tell you all about how not fun it is over there."

So he wouldn't ask any of the questions that were forming in his mind she distracted him, she kissed his cheek and smiled, one that looked tried and sad at the same time.

"Bye." With that she was gone, she disappeared, Kish put hand to his cheek and blushed wondering what Lil had up her sleeve this time.

Someone who was watching in the shadows did not like what he saw.

(-o-)

He looked out of the window and saw something; it looked like a chimera anima, but there was something else though, he blinked a couple of times but he knew he saw it. There was a girl there. It seemed the chimera anima was following her. . He jumped up and ran out of the room. He went straight to the kitchen and look for any of the girls. He saw Pudding and Mint and stopped for a second to catch his breath.

They asked him what was wrong and he said "There is no time, go get the girls and Keiichiro will watch the Café, there is a chimera anima following this girl. I saw it from my room. GO NOW." With that they left quickly, just as he did.

Next thing Ryou knew he was running, running like the wind to where he saw that girl. He found her, she was just walking and this huge chimera was behind her, he thought he could hear her say something but was distracted because he heard the Mew Mew's coming to him.

Then all of a sudden it attacked, he yelled at her, to get out of the way but it was like she didn't hear him. The Mew Mew's were still not here he had to save her himself. He went to go push her out of the way, but knew he would never make it in time. The only hope she would be saved was if she moved out of the way herself.

That was when he heard them behind him, but he wasn't paying attention he was staring at her.

That was when it all happened to fast. All of a sudden she turned around; it looked like her eyes were bluish black. She had blonde hair past her waist, and was wearing what looked like a uniform that was purplish black. She was looking straight at the chimera now and said, "I told you to leave me alone!" With that her eyes grew big and she looked at it dead on and them, BOOM!

It exploded; it went everywhere, just not in the direction of the girl.

Ryou ran to her to see if she was all right, but he just got there in time, she fell to the ground. It looked like she had fainted.


	6. Who is She?

**Who Does She Really Love? **

**Chapter 6**

**Who is this Girl?**

The girls were transformed and right behind him, but Ryou didn't see them or pay any attention to them. It was like they were not even there. The only thing that had his attention was the girl that just killed the chimera anima or did she? He was holding her because she had just fainted, why did she faint? Was it because she had used too much energy killing it or was it because of something else? Ryou didn't have much time to think on that because the girls started talking to him.

Ichigo was on her knees next to him looking at the girl, he liked Ichigo so why was he so focused on the girl and not the girl he likes when she was sitting next to him and touching him?

Ichigo called his name and asked him what happened, he looked up at her and told her, "First we have to get her inside, she fainted if there is something else wrong with her I don't know, but we have to get her inside."

That was when Mew Zakuro bent down and picked up the girl and ran inside the Café with her. Ryou and the others followed suit.

The girls transformed back and started talking, Mint was first "It is not like we don't have enough on our plates with the new enemy around but there are still chimera anima out there, will it ever stop?"

Lettuce and Pudding looked at their friend and nodded, they continued to talk about that topic till Berry came in. They told her what they could about what had just happened but they couldn't tell her what fully happened till Ryou told them.

After they finished talking to Berry, Ichigo came in and told them that Ryou would be down soon to tell them what happened, Zakuro would be coming down with him.

Finally after ten or so minutes they came down, and Ryou told him everything he saw. How she talk to it and if what he thought was true, destroyed it too. Ryou looked at all of them as he told them, "I think I have seen her before I'm just not sure though."

They all looked at him like he was crazy or something. How could he know her? Ichigo looked at him really funny, like she was mad or something; he wondered why she did that. It seemed no one else had noticed her doing that but him.

Zakuro looked at Ryou and said, "I know her." That was when Mint started pouting, but she didn't say anything. Now everyone was looking at her for some information.

She shrugged and said, "She is my friend, we have stayed in contact for a while now, sometimes she lives the country and the other times I don't. It all depends, sometimes I am out and she is in, and others it is the other way around, it all depends on whether or not she wants out of the country."

Now Mint was really pouting, how could Zakuro be friends with someone she never told us about, even me? Mint didn't talk for the rest of the meeting, and Zakuro wouldn't budge either. She said that her friend didn't really want people to know about her so until she told her she could tell them she wouldn't tell them who she was or really anything about her. Ichigo stopped asking after Zakuro said it the first time but the other keep on asking till Ichigo finally got tried of it.

"Leave her alone! If she doesn't want to tell us that's okay, we will wait tell the girl wakes up and she can tell us if and only if she wants too that is." Everyone looked at her and was amazed, when did Ichigo become like that?

It didn't matter because at that moment Keiichiro cam down and told them she was awake and said only a few at time. Ichigo, Zakuro and Ryou were the first to go up there.

The girl looked at them as they entered, she was sitting on the bed instead on lying in it and before any of them could speak she spoke. "Thanks for doing this but I have to go." She got up and tried to make it to the door but it didn't work.

She would have fallen if not for Zakuro. She smiled a little said, "thanks Kuro, you have always been there you know." Zakuro looked at her and said, "If I wasn't who would, remember you're alone." The girl smiled and sat back down on the bed.

Ichigo went up to her and Ryou stayed near the door incase she tried to leave again. Ichigo started talking to her, telling her their names, her's and Ryou. The girl looked at her like she was stupid.

"I already know who you all are, Ryou I met when we were little, same goes for Zakuro, but you are Ichigo. The mew kitty, I don't see why he likes you so much you aren't even that pretty."

Ryou and Zakuro laughed while Ichigo gaped at her, she told Ichigo to close her mouth before flies got in. Ryou and Zakuro laughed even harder, Ichigo shook her head at them.

The girl stood up again and went to the window and said, "Ryou you don't remember me do you? The last time I saw you, was on the day that it happened." Ryou looked at her dead on and knew who it was now, he smiled as he said, "So like always you follow me don't you Lilth?"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and said, "You know full and well I like being called Lil." She sighed as she shook her head while she opened the window and let the wind play with her hair.

Then she looked at Ryou and said, "I will see you and Zakuro after you deal with those damn Rose Crusaders, I never really like humans like that." With that she jumped out of the window and landed two stories down.


	7. I Missed You

**Who Does She Really Love?**

**Chapter 7**

**I Missed You**

Zakuro just shook her head and after seeing her friend's faces, and laughed. Ichigo and Ryou had their mouths open and were looking stupid. After they could move again, they ran straight to the window and looked down; they saw her walking away as if nothing had happened.

They just couldn't believe their eyes, she just jumped out the window, and it was two stories high that was a long way down to the ground and there she went. Walking it off like she just had a cramp, didn't she just faint a little while ago? So many questions running through their minds, they just couldn't process it.

Then something brought them back to reality, Zakuro, she was laughing at them, they were confused at first, what was she laughing about then they looked at each other and knew what she was laughing at, she was laughing at them, that was when they had had enough.

They looked at Zakuro and she laughed at them again, saying, "Ryou if you didn't guard the door she wouldn't have jumped out the window like that. Ichigo you annoy her next time and she will…you don't want to know and if I was you would ignore her when I see her and if you do that everything will be fine. Just looking out for you and Ryou try to call her by a name that she doesn't hate. Now if you excuse me there are some girls downstairs that are dieing for some information." She left the room laughing at them.

Ryou looked at Ichigo and said, "Do you think that she has some kind of DNA of a cat or something in her? I really don't think humans can jump down two stories and not get hurt."

She shrugged and said they should go down stairs and talk to the girls, maybe after they all talk about it they could figure something out.

Zakuro was getting annoyed with Mint, would she just shut up, what did it matter if she was friends with someone else? She sighed and looked Mint in the eyes and said, "Could you please tone it down Mint? There is a limit to everything, and this is it, stop being so jealous. If you must know I haven't seen her since I became a Mew Mew. She's gone anyway, next time we see her…" she never got to finish because that was when they heard Ichigo and Ryou coming down the stairs,

When they got down their Zakuro had told them what happened and left out some parts as well, well that was from what Pudding told them Zakuro said. They played along and didn't say anything else about the mysterious girl.

Especially about her jumping out the window, how could they explain how a girl jumped out of a second story window and not get hurt? How could she just walk off like nothing had happened? There were just some things you just kept to yourself. And in this case this was a lot of stuff they kept to themselves.

Ryou told Keiichiro what had really happened and asked, "Did dad ever doing any experiments on her? I really don't think normal humans could jump out of a second story window and not have any injures. She just walked off as if it never happened, she never fainted or anything. When we came into that room she couldn't even walk to the door how could she just jump out of the window like that?" Ryou just shook his head.

His friend shook also his head and said, "Nothing was done to her, but your dad did tell me once that she helped him, when ever he was stuck on something and couldn't figure it out she would help him. I do hope she never preformed tests on herself just to help him."

Lil was walking up the road and knocked on the door of the house to her right. The door opened and she pounced on the person who opened the door. The guy spun her around and said, "Where did you go? We looked for you everywhere, but we couldn't find…what's wrong?"

The girl looked like she was going cry, she replied to the person who asked, "I went back and one of your stupid chimeras attacked me, I blacked out after I killed it!"

He boy sighed and said, "That is what you get for not sleeping, how long has it been since you last slept?"

She walked a little away from him and said, "Since you came back," he looked at her, his face surprised, she laughed, "How could I sleep knowing you weren't happy? You, Pie, and Tart are all I have left, if you go away who will I have left?"

He shook his head at yet again, and let her down the hall. The room he led her to the walls were purple, and the curtains were black. He picked her up and put her on her bed, he leaned over her and said, "Now go to sleep, that is what will make me happy, not having to worry about you Lil."

He pulled the covers around her and turned off the light. He closed the door on his way out and leaned up against it and let out his pent up breath. Would he ever stop worrying over her? She was right, she had no one, and as the only ones who cared for her they had to take care of her.

She stared at the door, until she heard him stop leaning on the door and walk away. How could she make him worry about her? The last thing she needed to tell him was the reason why she had come back so fast. She turned over in the bed, and pulled the covers tighter and tried to go to sleep, she needed all the rest she could get, because what she had to do, needed way more energy and power then killing that stupid chimera.

What she didn't tell him was she thought something had happened to him, when she tried to find him when she was on Earth, but she couldn't sense him and she always could, this showed her she really did miss him.


	8. The Mirror

**Who Does She Really Love?**

**Chapter 8**

**The Mirror **

When Lil woke up Kish was just opening the door to her room, he looked in and smiled, "So you're awake huh sleeping head?" She giggled and replied, "I am now, so what does the Great Almighty Kish want from a lowly peasant girl who just stole one of his rooms for a couple of hours?"

That earned her a laugh and a smirk from him, he said, "Will peasant, sometimes the Almighty have to do charity and just for this one time I will perform it myself." Her eyes went wide and she made a run for it but she didn't make it that far. He made a grab for her and laughed at her attempt to get away, he knew if she wanted to she would get away but this was more fun he guessed.

"Calm down little peasant, I am only performing Nurse Duties, since of course you had the last Nurse I got for you. I do believe you almost fried her too..."

Lil looked at Kish as he sat her on the bed and looked her over, for injuries and stuff. He was glad to say when he was done looking there was none. He looked at her and decided he wasn't going to tell her he was really worried about her, she just ran off without telling anyone. His entire race was worried, though he really didn't care if they were worried or not but.

He knew they were worried because they thought she left because she wasn't going to help them, Kish knew better, once Lil decides to do something she does it, even if it condemns her.

"Did you use a weapon to kill the chimera or did you kill it by…" He looked at her and saw that she looked away from him, he knew why she blacked out know.

"Lil you know if you use your powers when you have no sleep you will black out. Why did you kill it anyway, you could have made it kill a human that you didn't like. When was the last time you had any sleep, before the black out?"

Lil looked at him now and said, "I know, the last time I went to sleep? I can't remember, too long ago." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I lied okay, it wasn't since you stopped being happy, but that was one of the reasons I didn't go back to sleep. It was when I felt your pain, when you first met that girl."

She turned her head and looked out the window and she looked at him again, the look on his face, said and? "Fine, want to know more huh, you said why didn't I kill a human? Because I wasn't there long enough to not like a human, except Ichigo, she is stupid. Sigh, you pick bad ones man."

With that said she left the house and went up the street, Kish followed her, laughing at her at the same time. "If I didn't know better I would say you are jealous of her."

Lil stopped and turned on him, her eyes had a black tint in them as she replied, "You don't know any better." With that she went into a house that was on her right. She went in and said, "Hey I'm here, Pie, I need that thing I asked you to look at."

Pie came down the stairs to the door and took one look at her and said, "If you black out that means you need to go to sleep. I have it in the living room, come on in, both of you."

She turned to look at Kish, she gave him a hurt look, "You told him?" He shrugged, and Pie said, "I came over and he was about to go check on you, you were out for like half a day or so."

They went to the living room and she saw it and picked it up. "So this is what you wanted? A mirror? Lil what does it do? I know you, you did something to it, and what did you do?" Kish really wanted to know, he was drawn to it, for some old reason.

Lil looked at him and smiled, it was working, "Hey Kish, it is yours, when I am gone you can always use this and we will be together. You can hear my voice as well as see me. You like?" She handed the mirror to him, he took it and looked at it, and amazed Lil could come up with something like this.

"Hey, I am too smart." He looked at Lil and saw she had a pout on her face, Kish chuckled. He looked at Pie and said, "Did she do it by herself or did you do it?"

Pie laughed and said "I could never do something like this, she is smarter then me Kish, well sometimes. I wish I could have thought it up, if I did it, the mirror could only work in one world, we would have to have like two, one for each world and we couldn't talk to each other if we were in different worlds. Hers can, and that is why she made them."

Kish looked at him amazed, and then looked back at Lil who at the moment was looking for something, "Ohhh damnit where did I put it? Hmmm…I thought I put it with its mate, but I am not sure…oh damnit all." She looked at Pie and again Pie laughed and said, "You left it in the kitchen, you were hungry you said."

Lil thanked him and got the other one, it looked the same as the one Kish had but he could tell it was different. They left Pie's house and went back to Kish's. Lil looked at him when they were in the living room.

"Kish, I…have to do something before…" she dropped her head, Kish understood; he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. He looked into her blue eyes and said "You do what you want and have to do; I will never stop you okay? Just…don't regret anything you do alright? Try not to start something that will take a long time to accomplish okay?"

Lil for the first time in a long time truly smiled, and chuckled, as she said "Okay Kish, if I need you I will call you okay? I am just going to have some fun before it…my destiny takes place." Kish nodded, promising what she asked of him, knowing full well he might regret it.

Kish could she that when she talked about her so-called destiny it made her sad, it made her the way she was before, lifeless, emotionless. Like she was there, acting, moving but not alive, he wished he would never see her like that again, but he knew that he probably would never have the time to ever make her smile like that again. For her time was drawing near, he wouldn't have much time to make up for everything that she would lose.


	9. The Fight

**Who does she really love**

**Chapter 9**

**The Fight**

Ryou was looking out the window of his room at the Café. Ichigo had left again to go on a date with Masaya. Ever since she came back he was thinking about her, did he care for her more then he should? Did he care for her more then the other girls?

He shook his head; none of this matter did it? She was in love with some fool who tried to kill them all before and tried to take over our world while he was at it. Ichigo, he knew she liked him, that was the only way to explain what had happened at the airport, and before in the park.

The boy was in the way, he was the reason why he couldn't be with the one he loved. He had done so much for Ichigo, didn't she see that? She knew, but she had always been in love with him, that she didn't notice him. She did notice the important things though; he knew she liked him too.

The only thing keeping her away from him was Masaya, because she had thought for so long that he was her true love. If only he was gone she could be with him.

_Finally someone besides me, see that this has to, must be done. This action has to happen. My old friend, I will do this for you. What you want shall be done. Think of it as a goodbye present. _

Ryou heard it, a voice, he had heard before aloud and in his head. Whose voice was it? Old friend, the only old friend he had was Keiichiro, but he would never do this! Then he remembered Lil, yeah it fit. She could always read his mind; he had always though it was because they were so close.

Now he knew she was telepathic. Where was she? What was she going to do? What did she say again?

_Flashback_

_Finally someone besides me, see that this has to, must be done. This action has to happen. My old friend, I will do this for you. What you want shall be done. Think of it as a goodbye present. _

_End of Flashback _

What did he want, damnit it all, why could he not remember? Time was short, he had to hurry, and Lil would do what she said she would do. When she said she would do something she always did it, no matter what it was, or how impossible it was. Now what the hell was she going to do for him?

Think; think he said he had to remember, before it was too late. Wait, she was doing something for him, something he wanted, why did he want so bad to stop it? To answer that question he had to remember what he wanted. He knew he should have never said it in the first place, but he was human, humans make mistakes.

_Flashback_

_The only thing keeping her away from him was Masaya, because she had thought for so long that he was her true love. If only he was gone she could be with him. _

_End of Flashback_

Ryou was in shock of himself, he said this? Now he knew why he needed to hurry, if he didn't Ichigo would be sad, and he wouldn't dare go near her, because it would be his fought that her love was dead.

He ran out of the Café, and tried to follow Ichigo, where did he see her? The park, he saw her walk in to the park, he changed into his kitty form and sniffed her out, yes! He found her smell and thank god, Lil wasn't there yet.

He changed back, and just watched them, they had stopped so Ichigo could look at a tree, and it was a big one. The tree before, where Masaya almost found out her secret.

Then all of sudden someone was walking toward them, a girl, her blond hair flowing freely in the wind. She walked right to Masaya and Ichigo had run back to him. She stood in front of him.

Ichigo looked at Lil; she had such a bad feeling about this. She felt something cold, from her, lifeless, void of all emotions. She looked at Lil and said, "Lil what's wrong? Something's wrong I know it, tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help.'

Lil looked at her like she was stupid and was going to say something insulting but didn't, she looked at Ichigo with an amused expression and said, "One don't call me that, sorry but I don't know you that well to say you're a friend. But, actually you can help me. Step away from the murderer and that will help me."

Ichigo was all confused, her love never hurt anyone, let alone murder. She shook her head and said. "No, he hasn't done anything wrong, why do you want to hurt Masaya?"

Lil looked at her with anger in her eyes and said, "I will give you one warning girl, because he likes you so much, but if you get in my way I will hurt you."

She thought a bit and said, "You want to know why I don't like your lover? One, someone close to me wants him out of the picture, and two, he killed someone I loved and respected. He…has…to…die." She said the last sentence so full of hatred she was barely able to say it.

That was when Ryou realized that she loved him; she would do anything for him. She would go as far as murder, how could he love Ichigo when someone with this much love for him was standing in front him. That moment she said that, he tuned out everything and only heard that. He knew that he loved Lil.

Ichigo didn't move, so Lil sighed and said, "Fine you leave me no choice."

They all felt the energy around them move. Lil was doing something and it was going to be bad. In front of her something was taking form, a black staff, it had two polls coming out of the side of the top and it tried to form a circle, but right at the top it stopped and went down, and below them was a black crystal. Right when you blinked it looked like there was gold shimming through it.

"You have pushed me too far," Lil gave a cold, heartless laugh; "I really don't think anyone has ever pushed me this far to bring out them. They will be pleased; they want to come out don't you, my Bear, Panther, and Wolf."

She moved her right hand over the staff and grabbed it. It sent powerful energy waves out and knocked Ryou, Masaya, and Ichigo off their feet and into the ground. The rest of the Mew Mew's felt it and ran to see what it was.

Kish, Pie, and Tart felt it all the way back to their planet, they knew it was Lil. Pie and Tart looked at Kish and said, "You didn't tell her she could do anything she wanted did you?"

Kish eyes were horrified, what had made Lil invoke her powers, when without them she could have went head on with Ichigo the most powerful Mew Mew, and still win? Kish got up and ran to his bedroom; he got the mirror out and said her name.

Lil's face was on it, she was transformed, and he knew he had to get there before someone gets hurt. He knew he was going to be late, but he had to try. She was going to get out of control and then everyone would be dead.

When the black clouds left Lil's body they saw what she had turned into. Lil looked at them and smiled an evil smile. She turned around in a circle and said, "You like? I have the Bear's ears, the Wolf's tail and the Panther's nails and teeth."

She had showed them her teeth and nails, but what they couldn't believe was that she was a Mew Mew, and even further on that she was attacking them.

Ryou got up and walked toward them, Lil was the only one that wasn't surprised to see him that only thing she did was smile sweetly and say, "You like the show?"

Ryou laughed to himself, she didn't even mention that he was the 'close friend' she was talking about earlier.

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to him now, her focus was on Lil. She looked at her and said, "Since we are fighting shouldn't I transform as well?" Ichigo turned into Mew Ichigo, forgetting that she was protecting someone she had come here to oh never mind.

The fight was about to begin, when Ichigo yelled, "Strawberry Bell" her bell was in her hand, she was ready to fight. That was when Lil laughed at her and said. "You think transforming will do you any good? I have three animals, and none of them are as powerless as a kitty cat."

She laughed again and beckons Ichigo to come attack. Ichigo attacked, she aimed a kick at Lil's chest, and Lil dodged, laughing at her saying, "What the hell was that?" They did that for while, Lil proved to fast for Ichigo.

Ryou was watching the fight, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Ichigo, and she was getting beat and pretty bad. She was no match for Lil. Finally Lil stopped dodging, of course Ichigo thought she either was too tried, or she had finally got her.

Of course nether was right, Lil was tried though, tried to playing around. Ichigo punched her, and Lil caught her hand, and gripped it, her face was expressionless, no more taunting. She tightens her hold on Ichigo wrist, Ichigo cried out in pain.

Lil's eyes lit up at that, and then she tossed Ichigo down like a rag doll and said, "No more games you bitch. I am through with them, if you get up, that is if you can I will kill you."

She walked over to where Masaya was he was still on the ground where he had fell, from when Lil transformed.

She looked at him and made a movement with her eyes, she moved the up, he moved with her eyes. She was about to finish him off, he was already by the look of it half finished when that mirror of hers flashed and she heard a voice, "I am coming don't do anything, please Lil.' The voice was almost begging.

She stopped back off really fast and just sighed, that was when she knelt down to the ground, and Masaya had fallen to the ground when she steeped back. She set her hands on the ground and closed her eyes. The earth moved, and the next thing you knew Masaya was strapped to a tree. He couldn't move, only look at her with eyes filled in horror.

She turned her head and saw someone coming toward them; it looked like the person was flying. As the person got nearing, they saw it looked like Kish. When he got on the ground he ran toward Lil and grabbed her in a hug, he let go just as quickly, looking at her worried.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You could have beaten them without changing; you know what they do to you." His eyes were so full of concern it stuck something in her. She looked down at the ground and she sighed, that look made her weak; she heard the animals inside of her moan and groan saying something like we wanted to play.

Next thing she knew she was de-transformed. She looked at Kish then looked away, she said. "Sorry, they wanted, needed to be let out. They were only helping. They do feel what I do, so you know, why they wanted to get out before…"

She couldn't finish and turned around as to not look at Kish. She was hugging herself now; Kish looked down at the ground, like he didn't have a right to look at her. Ryou could clearly see what she wouldn't talk about hurt her a lot. So much she was about to cry. Ryou wanted to comfort her, but Kish had beaten him to it.

Kish had just hugged her from behind; her hand went to his arms and just hung there. He said, "You don't have o do it, you have a right to choose your own destiny, not some shitty destiny some old man said so long ago. Lil you know you have a choice."

She shook him off and walked away from him, still hugging herself, "You know I have not choice," she looked into his eyes and he saw that her tears were never going to come; she just put everything together, like he just did. She turned around so fast and walked right up to Masaya, it made Ryou head spin.

The other Mew Mew's along with Keiichiro had come and started to watch as Lil went right up to him.

"You, you bastard, you are the reason why I have to do this! You just had to kill him didn't you? You had to kill the only person was ever kind to me in that world, the only person who ever called me family. You just had to kill the closest thing I have ever had to a brother didn't you? WHY DID YOU KILL DEEP BLUE?" Now the people around her understood everything.

Kish looked at Lil, his eyes filled with horror, he didn't notice that Ichigo had moved to the other girls and Ryou and Keiichiro. He knew why she had gone after Masaya. He looked at Lil and said, "You never told me this was part of the prophecy."

Lil's eyes were filed with hatred, anger, but most of all she was scared, the feelings in her eyes went full blast as she yelled, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I HAVE TO DIE!"


	10. The Confession

**Who does she really love?**

**Chapter 10**

**Confession **

Everyone just looked at Lil, she was going to die? They turned to look at Kish next, just standing there, looking at the ground. What were they missing? Was there something they just didn't know? And how did they know each other in the first place, wasn't she human?

Ryou looked at Lil and knew this was what Kish said earlier meant. He didn't want to believe it. He finally realized he loved her and she loved him. How could she run from him? It took him all this time to realize that he loved her, that she was always there for him, and now she wasn't leaving him just when he found out they loved each other.

He turned to Kish and said, "Stop her!" Kish looked at him funny, he knew that command that multiple meanings, he was curious that a human would have found love in his Lil. How were they connected?

He shook his head, "I made her a promise I wouldn't stop her, I would only back her up. I can't help you. Sorry dude, you asked too late." That was when Kish remembered the promise he made her knowing full well she asked him just because of this, so no one could stop her.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kish, I…have to do something before…" she dropped her head, Kish understood; he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. He looked into her blue eyes and said "You do what you want and have to do; I will never stop you okay? Just…don't regret anything you do alright? Try not to start something that will take a long time to accomplish okay?"_

_Lil for the first time in a long time truly smiled, and chuckled, as she said "Okay Kish, if I need you I will call you okay? I am just going to have some fun before it…my destiny takes place." Kish nodded, promising what she asked of him, knowing full well he might regret it._

_Kish could she that when she talked about her so-called destiny it made her sad, it made her the way she was before, lifeless, emotionless. Like she was there, acting, moving but not alive, he wished he would never see her like that again, but he knew that he probably would never have the time to ever make her smile like that again. For her time was drawing near, he wouldn't have much time to make up for everything that she would lose._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He was right, he did regret it, what she wanted to do was hurt Ichigo so deeply, or did she? If this was part of the prophecy then it had nothing to do with her. He loved Ichigo yes, but Lil meant so much more to him; she needed him more then anyone. She didn't have anyone, but him right now and what she needed was someone to back her up to support her and that was just what he would do.

Lil was still mad with rage ignoring everyone around her. The only thing she could see the only thing she knew was that Masaya was in front of her. Like a lamb awaiting slaughter.

"You killed my brother, now I have to die because of some damn prophecy I made some hundreds of years ago. This is my way to repay you for everything you have done for me. It is the only way I can sleep at night knowing I paid you back in full, plus with interest..."

Her staff appeared and changed into a sword. With one slash, the boy, Masaya, the one that killed her brother, Deep Blue, the one that was making her fulfill the prophesy she mad so long ago, he was dead.

Silence was the only thing you heard for a while. Then a scream, which sounded like bloody murder, was heard, followed by screams of angst yelling the dead boy's name.

Then Lil collapsed, her sword/staff disappeared. Kish was at her side in a matter of moments, holding her.

"I told you, not do anything; you are still weak from blacking out earlier. Now you may not be able to move for a while. Are you okay? I don't just mean physically sweetie, I mean mentally too. Are you really okay?"

She nodded, breathing hard and fast. She looked at him and said, "Part one and two of the Prophecy is complete. Part two was to kill the murderer."

Ryou came up to her and had such sadness in his eyes that she had to look away, "So this is what you were telling me when we were kids. Some idiotic destiny you couldn't escape from, Lil. How many parts are there to this so called prophecy?"

She looked at him and said, "I owe that at least right? Part one, find the half breed that lives on Earth and goes back and forth between the worlds, one who can create a portal between worlds. Part two, kill the murderer of Deep Blue, only one who can kill him is the half breed. Part three, the ritual…"

She couldn't continue to say anymore, and buried her face in Kish's chest. Kish knew it was time to go then.

He picked her up bridal style and got to his feet. He looked at her and said gently, softly, "Will you open the gate? You don't have to walk, I will carry you okay."

She raised her hand and just moved it, without taking her face from his chest. A black light came and an oval portal was open. Kish was gone after it was fully opened. After she disappeared through the portal with him, he was carrying her of course so well he went she did as well. Once she was gone, and as soon as she was gone so was the portal it had closed.

Ryou felt like his heart was being ripped apart, he finally found someone who loved him just as much as he loved her and then he is told she has to die? What kind of fucked up world is this?


	11. The Village

**Who does she really love?**

**Chapter 11**

**The Village**

Kish held onto her as if their lives depending on it, damn that was half right anyway, his life didn't but his heart did, if she were to die he couldn't and wouldn't ever live with himself. She depended on him, she trusted him so deeply, unconditionally. That was a hell of a way to pay them back for trusting in you so much, let them die.

Maybe he should of let her do that, once she de-transformed he should have grabbed her and took her away back to his, their world, well it was half of her world anyway. If he did that then Pie and Tart wouldn't be coming to chew his ass out. Wasn't that then now?

Pie and Tart met them as they came through the portal. They tried, but they couldn't shield them or get them out of the way fast enough._ 'They tried,' _Kish thought, _'its all that counts in this world anyway, those bastards must have sensed her power and were watching for a portal damnit, I wanted to keep her out of this till she recovered.'_

The people of the Village, hell it was everyone in there entire race, they all lived in one Village now, they were still not the people they once were, but with the help of Lil and the Mew Aqua they were slowly getting there.

Those bastards were horrified as they had just come out and saw their precious sacrifice all so tried and exhausted and beat up, not really beat up but was really tried it kind of looked like she was beat up but if you didn't know what had happened then that is what you would think.

They were outraged, many statements and questions were screamed and yelled at them.

"Why is she hurt?"

"Who did it?"

"Why did you let her go to the other side?"

"The evil Humans did it!"

'They did it!"

"Yes, that is why they are trying to cover it up, and why they are not hurt themselves!"

All of the people started to agree and had decided that the best way to keep her safe was to take her from them. Because they needed her well and not hurt if she was hurt or damaged then the Ritual wouldn't work.

They moved toward them, Pie and Tart stood in front of Kish and Lil as if to protect them.

Kish was worried, he couldn't fight. Not with Serena in his arms, and he sure as hell was not putting her down, there was no question about that.

He knew Pie ad Tart wouldn't stand a chance. They couldn't run away either, there was no way out.

There had to be something they could do. He was scared, for the first time in his life, he was very afraid. Not for himself, but for Lil and his friends, if he didn't do something they would take her and she wouldn't have anyone else. She would truly be all alone, and they promised her they wouldn't ever leave her alone. They would stay with her al long as she wanted.

Even when he thought about when Ichigo was dead that was nothing compared to the feeling he was feeling now. Who knew what they would do to her? She couldn't do anything to protect herself. She was out cold, she was the only way they could all get out of her, and she was her only hope.

There was no time to think, the people charged at them. It was over they knew it, they couldn't protect her.

They charged and hit something and flew back, only one person kept on trying to get to them. He just kept on getting up and getting thrown back.

Next thing Kish knew Lil was not in his arms anymore. He saw her standing up and looking so very tried. Through he could tell by the energy surrounding her she was angry. She wanted blood and if she got her way the sky would rain with it.

Her eyes were black, and glazed over, and her hair was flowing in the wind that just surrounded her and everything around her.

Her hair was black with blond streaks running through it, and if you saw it at a good angle it would appear as a gold color. Everyone that was a moment ago committed to killing Kish, Pie and Tart was now shaking with fear.

"If anyone try's to hurt them I will kill without mercy. If you do not leave now I will kill you all and their will not be no need for me to complete the ritual." Her voice was emotionless, cold except for the little hint of anger and fury. Other then that she had no emotions.

Every one of them ran like the hounds of hell were at their heels; expect the one that kept on charging the barrier. It look like he had just gotten back up as if he had black out moments before, missing Serena's speech. Was he on something or just retarded? Pie, Kish and Tart were looking at him funny, was there a point to keeping on attacking? Other then death that is, yep he was on something, he couldn't even see her.

It was like he couldn't see Serena, he charged yet again. He never saw what was coming at him, but everyone else did. A set of quad blades appeared out of nowhere.

The blades sliced and diced him so good that when the pieces hit the ground you couldn't really tell what it well anything more then diced ham, that was it looked like and if someone ate it they would probably get whatever he had.

The man who was cut up, no one could ever put his pieces back together. They could never really prove it was him. The Villagers knew that one she left they would have to pick up the pieces before she saw them again and it would remind her of the anger she felt at them for trying to kill her friends.

Kish quickly grabbed Lil before she fell and took her to his house and laid her on his bed. Watching her hoping she just didn't use the last of her energy to defend them. If she was damaged because of this he would slaughter them all, with no mercy.


	12. Him and Her

****

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story after this chapter will be on hold till one of my other stories is done. See what I am doing is after my stories (all of them see profile) till chapter 9, (at least) then I will focus on 1 story till it is done! THANKS!**

**Who does she really love?**

**Chapter 12**

**Him and Her**

Ryou and everyone just stared at the portal Lil and Kish had just walked through, or if you wanted correct information, it was Kish who walked through. He was carrying an unconscious Lil in his arms, he was looking really worried. Was something wrong with her? Could he save her, if her life was in danger from what she just did?

Ryou was the only one who had seen it on his face, the others couldn't see it. He saw it because he too was worried. He knew he should be worried about Ichigo but her life wasn't in danger and now after what had just happened he knew that Ichigo probably wouldn't care if Lil died, if she said that he knew he was slap or something maybe Zakuro would do it, girls did that sort of thing you know.

They couldn't believe what had happened. So many questions ran through their minds, some of them so close together they didn't even make sense, but hell did any of this make sense?

They knew the questions they had were important, but Ichigo came first, in their minds she was top priority compared to what Lil had said and did plus the questions that were raised.

She was quiet now, the crying had stopped. Has she come to terms with his death so soon? Why was Ryou looking heart broken? Could someone come to terms with a death that soon? I mean she was so close to him; he was her true love wasn't he?

That was what the others were thinking, but there were different reasons behind each one, then they actually thought.

He sighed, shook his head and walked over to Ichigo. Pudding was all over her hugging her, and Mint was holding her from behind.

Ryou knelt down to her and looked her in the eyes; it looked like nothing was there! Ryou thought about how he had loved her before, but now he felt different. Yes, he still cared for her, but something was wrong he knew it.

Ryou patted her on the head and closed his eyes thinking, Lil what have you done? You have destroyed her, something I never thought possible, chuckle. But you do the impossible all the time don't you my friend?

As he rose to get up Ichigo jumped him and hugged him. Everyone was shocked but none more then Ryou. It did make sense though; he had always been there for her, protecting them from the shadows.

Ryou patted her head and let her cry. Something he wanted for so long, for her to come to him. Yet now, even though he is horrified and astound at what she did. He still wanted to hold Lil and comfort her as she cried more then Ichigo. He wished it was Lil that was in his arms.

After a while Zakuro spoke up, "Guys I know we are all sad and Ichigo's hurt mentally and physically too, but we have to get out of here and de-transform. What if someone sees us near the body? We could be blamed and I don't know about you but I don't want people hating the Mew Mews again."

They all started at Ichigo, she was all over Ryou and he didn't even know what to do, that made the situation a little better.

Zakuro knelt down next to them and whispered in Ryou's ear, it seemed Ichigo didn't even hear what she had said. "Ryou carry her, we need to hurry, I can people coming."

What Zakuro said had brought him back, he picked up Ichigo and carried her, the others walked with them, trying to hide her, it would be weird if someone came back and saw five people around a girl that was hurt. They may think something was wrong, but get the answer wrong. They wouldn't ever guess what had really happened.

The neared the Café and Keiichiro opened the door and they all came through. He had everything ready upstairs, a bed and a table with five chairs. He led Ryou up to the room and Ryou laid her down on the bed, she didn't want to let go at first but he got annoyed and just said what the hell. He sat on the bed with her still hugging him.

The others didn't say anything, if anything Ichigo feels unsafe, fragile and Ryou had protected her a lot so why shouldn't she cling to him when she felt so bad?

It did look like Ryou was upset a little but after she feel asleep in his lap he didn't say anything, he knew she had a bad, really bad day.

They all looked at each other, after she had fallen asleep, they all looked away they couldn't talk about it. If they couldn't talk about it how was Ichigo going to deal with it? I affected her the most. They all remembered everything she went through just to be with him, she even died for goodness shakes.

They remembered her telling them that he had stabbed Deep Blue with his own sword to protect her, the Mew Aqua was released but he was dead. She gave him everything just to keep him alive, she died, but he brought her back. She couldn't bring him back this time, and she knew it.

Mint looked up and said, "Last time Ichigo brought him back by giving him all of her power why can't we all give him our power? We would still have it, and wouldn't he come back?"

Zakuro and Ryou sighed, the girls just didn't get it, Zakuro looked at him and he nodded, he was too tried to explain.

"I don't think we can do that, with our powers we all have weapons made from those powers, I don't think if someone is killed with a Mew Mew weapon they can be brought back with Mew Mew power. Also to top it off, she needed him dead and I don't think she would almost kill herself just to have him brought back. We have no idea of her powers, it could be a trap. She may not even know anything either."

That was when Ryou cut in, "Her weapon is a mix of an Alien weapon and a Mew Mew weapon, and honestly I don't even know what kind of power that holds, it could be when you girls give him your powers it takes it and doesn't give it to him, it could even kill you all. We can't have your powers taken when we don't even know what's really going on, we may need you later."

He hated saying that, it meant they might have to fight her, he looked Zakuro in the eyes and she knew too, this would be hard for both of them.


	13. The Window

**Authors note**: hey guys! It's been so long, school has been hard on me. I have an honors class, AP class, and an internship going on. So I am surprised I had time to plan this stuff out! Though it was last week, during my fall break, but don't expect this, a lot. As I type this up I have no idea when I will put this up! **_(4th period 9-26) _**I have just finished editing this! Oh and a heads up, I finished typing this the 27. Anyway I have a not at the end if u want to read it.

**Who does she really love?**

**Chapter 13-The Window**

Outside the window it was dark, cold and sad. It seemed the weather was reflecting everyone's mood. They all knew that it was only a matter of time since Deep Blue died, that the Elders were going to demand the ritual be done. Stupid old fools don't know anything, or care about anything but their precious leader. It almost made Pie, Kish, and Tart hate Deep Blue. But since Lil didn't, why should they?

No how could she hate him? No, from the way she interacted with him when he came back was enough to know they were close. Didn't she say that he was the only family she had left? They couldn't be mad at Deep Blue; no they could be mad at the Elders and hate them.

Yet, it still was ironic. Though the Elders wanted the ritual done right away, they couldn't bring themselves to demand it of Lilith. It wasn't because they loved her or anything sympathetic as that, no it was because they were scared of her. They were scared of what she could do. She could refuse, and demand that the one the ritual spoke of wasn't her, but some other half-breed out there. And of course they wanted this done as soon as possible.

I mean wouldn't you? You waited this long for a leader, and then that leader shows up and then dies? You can't live with that. They made her make that prophecy, they asked her when their future leader would come to them and instead of telling them that she told them how to bring him back to life once he died. Of course they wanted to know _when _he was coming; it seemed that they got the better end of the deal. Instead of knowing when, they knew he was coming _back, _as in back to life once he died.

See to Kish, Pie and Tart it was funny, they couldn't of course argue with her if she did tell them that it wasn't her she spoke about so long ago. But it was someone else, it would really piss them off it was someone who wasn't born yet. That would mean they would have to wait even longer.

Though it was her call, she was the one who made the prophecy after all. They were afraid if they pushed her too far or annoyed her etc. She was completely unpredictable—look at what happened when they got to the village—so they didn't know how she would react to certain things, she couldn't even tell you herself. Anything could set her off, they didn't know what would so they—smartly—left her alone—mostly anyway.

She could read their minds. Their thoughts and feelings had to be loaded with them. God only knew how it affected her mentally—in that place she was always unstable, though no one would think or admit it. It was sad to say that in her mind she had no doubt that she was the one she spoke of in her own prophecy. She was the one and she knew it.

"Why does it have to be her? There _has _to be at least one other half-breed out there!" Kish's voice trembled as the words left his mouth. Pie and Tart noticed him clenching his hands in anger. He knew there had to be another way to bring Deep Blue back, other then sacrificing Lil.

Kish's glaze turned to Lil, who was sleeping on the bed peacefully. You would have never known that she had just snapped and killed someone a few hours ago. She looked so peaceful, so harmless, and vulnerable even. Even though she looked fragile, they knew she was far from it.

When Tart sighed, Kish's attention went from Lil to Tart. His eyes and head turned to watched Tart sit down on the window seal. Kish couldn't decide whether or not he was mad that Tart distracted him from thinking of Lil, or was thankful or it. But after seeing how Tart looked, he changed his mind.

Tart looked just as tried, mentally and physically as the rest of them. It wasn't his fault that he sighed and moved. It wasn't as if he distracted Kish on purpose. They were all tired to the bone. To be honest it was because of Lil, but they would never admit that. They loved her in their own different ways, but she was never a burden to them. She worried them to death, and scared the shit out of them when she snapped when they got into the village, but hey who wouldn't?

She gave them a choice and they took it, they chose to run and keep their miserable lives. He did wonder why that one kept on running at them. If he remembered correctly that was that boy who was found in the human world. Did Lil say something about the scientists capturing him and experimenting on him?

But he was rescued, and then someone was to watch over him. That was it! His guardian was the head Elder against letting Lil traveling about and forth between the worlds; he was also the top Elder. He was the one who was behind making her stay and performing the ritual as soon as the news traveled back to the village that their beloved leader was dead. But of course it was his fear of Lil and what she was going to do that made him not push that matter.

Kish was snapped out of his thoughts when Tart called his name. Kish blinked and focused on him, Tart was holding his glaze as he spoke again. "There isn't anyone else Kish, that is the sad truth. I hate to be the one to tell you, but she is the only half-breed left."

That just set Kish off. "Lil's life depends on this, why do you say that? How the hell do you know that? Have you checked all over this world and the human one? Have you tested every one of us here?" Kish yelled.

Just hearing out loud what he was thinking inside his head was just too much for him. His head understood what Tart was saying and accepted it. His head understood there was no hope for her, that she was going to die. But his heart said something different, told him that there was hope, there always was hope. His heart told him that there was a way, there _had _to be a way.

"You can't know," Kish reasoned as he tossed his anger out the window and into the night. Throwing it to the darkness where it belonged. He had to be calm about this, maybe he could reason with Tart; maybe he could get some more info on the half-breeds if he was careful with his words.

"We need to ask Lil when she wakes up." Kish smiled, as he came up with a brilliant solution to their problem. And they said he wasn't smart, Pie didn't come up with it. "She'll know exactly where they are. That is if there are more."

Suddenly, before anyone could ponder on what Kish had suggested, Tart had thrown him up against the wall and pinned him to it. Kish didn't even have time to catch the breath that was knocked out of him from Tart's surprise attack, or cry out in surprise.

Tart's voice was cold, hard and deep, it was as if his words were knives that were stabbing Pie and Kish in many places, at the same time. "I will kill you before you even think about it while she is awake. You will not ask her about other half-breeds, understand Kish? I won't sit here and watch her go through that shit again! Do you understand?

Pie, recovering from Tart's words first, gently—as to not set him off again—touched his shoulder and pulled him back. The look in Kish's face shocked him. He turned Tart around and figured out why Kish was actually scared.

They all knew few things scared Kish. Kish had been through everything, had been with Lil the longest, he had even been in love with the enemy. He went against his people and his chosen leader for that love. That was back when they had tired to take over Earth—it seemed like a long time ago—most had forgotten about it by now.

Tart's eyes…were there really any way to describe them? It was a look that expressed so much, yet so little at the same time. If you weren't used to reading expressions and how emotions effected them—basically if you hadn't been around Lil much—you couldn't see so many of the conflicting emotions in his eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul you know; there is a reason why people still tell others that.

The look Tart gave was a look that expressed so much, yet screamed 'I am going to kill you' or 'You have no idea the horror of what I've seen or been through.' Of course the only one who could be able to understand horror was sleeping over there and they were worried if she would ever wake up again, let alone live.

Pie's opinion was that it was the latter of the two, and he didn't want to know. Something about those horror stricken eyes that were pained so heavily. Some of the pain was anger, rage and did Pie see right? Did he see guilt and shame? He could understand anger and rage when it concerned Lil—all of them could—but guilt and shame? Tart was the one that never regretted what he did.

Pie let go of Tart and let him and Kish calm down. When Tart actually stopped shaking, Pie asked him something he had been sitting on for those few minutes. Pie also didn't want to know, but want and need are two different things and need most of the time won.

"What are you ashamed of? What did you do that you regret so much?"

Those questions made Tart burst out laughing. He then became like Lil for a moment: mocking seriously, yet being depressed and negative while being a smartass. And here they thought she was the only one who could pull that off.

"I wanted to see what happened. I grew up hearing about it; the story had been passed down through my family. It is something we tell no one, we are to protect our family from breaking, from getting hurt ever again." Tart said in an offhanded voice and manner, trying not to really think about what happened as he spoke.

"Your family—it includes Lil, right?" Kish asked, speaking for the first time since being thrown up against the wall by Tart.

Tart nodded, "Were cousins of sorts, on her mother's side. Not through blood—kind of—but mostly by marriage. Don't ask me what it is, exactly how we are related, no one really knows—not even Lil. And I don't think anyone really cares to be honest. I was told what happened, and got curious. So I asked Deep Blue-sama, before we had our final battle with the Mew Mews—to show me," Tart shivered. Not from the cold—though it was cold—he shivered from the memory.

It surprised him; he didn't even see what actually happened. What he saw was when Deep Blue comforted her about it. His mother and Deep Blue warned him about it, but curiosity overruled him, he wanted to see what happened, know what happened.

Kish didn't like to see Tart like this so he changed the subject. "So about the ritual, do either of you know what is going to happen? I mean besides Lil dying and Deep Blue-sama coming back?"

Pie and Tart flinched when they heard the words: 'Lil dying.' Thankfully something distracted them from actually thinking about Lil and death. Especially in the same sentence, oh yeah they were in denial.

They heard a sigh and knew it wasn't one of theirs, so it had to be Lil's. She had turned over and whispered, "Blueie." A few tears were trying to escape her eyes, but it didn't happen, she blinked them back.

When she opened her eyes, her eyes found them and she smiled. She yawned too. That made them smile and laugh. She stopped yawning immediately and blinked, confused at their laughter. It just made them laugh harder.

Here they were trying to avoid the talk of her death and what was to come. Then here she was yawning like nothing was happening or going to happen. Like her death wasn't of concern, who was she kidding? When she asked what was so funny, they shook their heads.

"We know since you just woke up, you are really hungry. So we'll go fix it, while you change your clothes, but first I advise a shower. You don't want to bleed on fresh set of clothes do you?" Tart said, a smile forming across his face. It seemed he had momentarily forgotten what he was talking about just a few minutes before.

She laughed, "Of course, I'm starving. I wonder who will get done first: the food or my shower."

The guys shook their heads, and knew they were going to win. Lil spent like half an hour in the shower, so they would so win. They left so she could undress; she then turned to look at the state of her clothes. Yeah they were ripped, and some blood seeped through.

She wondered when her clothes became like this, was it before or after she left? Did Ryou see her clothes like this? As soon as she thought of his name, her thoughts fully turned to him, and she lost interest in her clothes.

She sighed once more—not the last time for sure—it was there look on Ryou's face as she told him about why she had killed the Mew Mew's boyfriend. Though after what she was fixing to do…she shook her head, it didn't matter.

She got up and sat on the window seal, right where Tart was before he got up and left. As she stared out into the darkness and felt at peace, for the first time in a long time. But thinking of Ryou made her sad.

"Ryou," her voice whispered and flowed into the night.

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long! I have been doing a no no…I have been writing a different story when I should be focusing on finishing my final 5! I have been trying to finish my MMX (Matchmaker Xelloss) series. It's a 4 story series with only 2 chapters each for each one. I have already started the last one. When that is finished I will be focused on this one! Hope u like this, sorry for the wait! More will come...just don't know when, I want to start a new naruto series too! And another naruto series i have already wrote the first chapter too! But after MMX, is through writting (tomrrow) I will start on chapter 14! I won't type up MMX till all 5 stories are finished or in between the stories,.


	14. Ichigo's Secret

**Authors Note: **I have decided that after this chapter, I will write another one for another story. I have 5 stories total that are left to do before I can do another (I have quite a few planned. The next one will be chapter 2 of Is It True Love. I have written chapters 2-4 of IITL. 10-30-08

WARNING: This chapter is….confusing to those that are not me. Lol, but rest assured that all answers will come soon…well will this is over, but what Tart spoke of last chapter…that is for the sequel. This also has some Ichigo bashing…major toward the end so you are warned.

_**HAPPY NEWS:** _THIS IS MY BDAY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS! It's my bday weekend really so…………this is my present for you! Also its 11 pages long and 5000 words! YAAA! Even though it is coming later….like a week maybe two…It is 10-30-08 now! Dang, this took me longer then I thought heehee. Sorry it took so long, I had to type this up add a lot to it AND edit it...my beta is being mean.

**Who does she really love**

**Chapter 14- Ichigo's Secret **

Ever since Masaya died—two nights ago—the Café had been closed down. Everyone was there, no one had really left. The other Mew Mews never left Ichigo's side. Except for Zakuro, but that was only when they started talking about Lil—anyway shape or form.

Everyone knew by now that Zakuro and Ryou weren't really sad about Masaya, but instead they were worried about the girl who had killed him! Yes, it shocked the Mew Mews, but they cared more about her—Lil—then for Masaya or how Ichigo was feeling. When they had realized this, they knew that there was no way in hell they would help bring her down and get revenge for Masaya when the time came. If there was going to be revenge they couldn't be trusted to help.

Ryou hadn't left his room for those two days except to eat and go to the bathroom. After two days he couldn't think while he was shut up in his room. Even though it was his choice to be there in the first place, he just couldn't stand it. He opened his window and started out at the moon.

It just made him more sad and lonely. The moon reminded him of her. Lil loved the moon. He shook his head and transformed into a kitty and got down to the ground. There was no way he was going to go through the Café. As soon as he went down the stairs the girls would be all over him. And he just didn't want…no he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. He also knew he would do something he would later regret, maybe not in the moment, but later.

When he got down to the ground he transformed back into his human form and started walking away from the Café. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care where he ended up, as long as it was away from where he was leaving.

Before he was even out of the sight of his Café he was joined by someone else. He first thought would have been his long time friend Keiichiro, but that wasn't who it was. It was a Mew Mew, just what he needed. When he turned his head to see which one it was, he was surprised for a moment. It was Zakuro; he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"It's a little late for a kitty to be taking a stroll after dark, you know." Zakuro said quietly, as if she was afraid her voice would wake someone. Either that or she just didn't want anyone to hear what she said.

Ryou's then raised an eyebrow but he began to play along, "Oh that it is, but I guess its okay for a wolf huh?" Ryou replied, trying to hold back the smile that was trying to break out on his face.

"Right you are kitty-man. The night belongs to the wolf." Zakuro smirked confidently, she had won their fun little verbal contest and they both knew it.

They laughed quietly as they entered the woods. If someone looked at them from the Café, no one would see them. The trees had hidden them completely from prying eyes.

"Touché, wolf-girl, you got me." Ryou chucked once more, he let the volume of his voice rise just a little.

This reminded them how it was when they were around Lil, always games with that one. Never serious, but that was what they loved about her. When they realized this, they stopped laughing; no more laughing would escape their lips for a while. How could they play around at a time like this? Playing around was what Lil did, that was her thing along with being bitterly sarcastic. Lil was so vitriolic—that was when you pissed her off or annoyed her even a little bit. She had no mercy for those that annoyed her or were stupid. Oh how she pulled that last one off, it was unbelievable. Vitriolic was a word that fit her almost perfectly.

What made them mad at themselves wasn't for making jokes and laughing—even though they knew that this wasn't the time or place. That was kind of the problem but not the main one. It was that Lil was going to die and all they were doing was laughing and joking around. While they were doing that they could have been doing something much better. Like, find a way for Lil to _not _do that ritual and become a sacrifice.

Ryou thought about the last time he saw Lil. How bad she looked. She was only like that because Ichigo had to fight with her over Masaya. As he thought that Ryou wanted to hate Ichigo, but that was something that he could never do. It wasn't just Ichigo's fault that Lil had gotten hurt when the fought, if anything Ichigo didn't even touch Lil. It was that Lil transformed, if she didn't then she wouldn't have been drained like that.

What Ryou wanted to do as he watched that damn alien—who he will not name—take her back to his world; was to grab he rand run off with her. Far away, so that she would never be near these people that cause her harm—whether it is mental or physical. He wanted to grab her and protect her forever. But Ryou knew that couldn't …no it _wouldn't _happen.

Zakuro had stopped, but it was her voice but more so her words that made Ryou himself stop.

"I am confused. I thought you loved Ichigo. But as soon as Lil comes back you practically avoid Ichigo, like you feel guilty for cheating. So you won't go near your current girlfriend—which is Ichigo—so which is it? Do you love Lil or Ichigo?"

Ryou sighed, "I don't know. I thought Ichigo was the one I loved. To be quite honest I had forgotten about Lil."

Zakuro blinked a few times, as if she was shocked, but quickly stopped as if to hide it. Not fast enough though, unfortunately for her Ryou had seen that little moment of confusion.

He chuckled, "I know, how could someone forget her? I saw her before my parents died. She told me not to go home. When I asked her why her face—for the first time in all the time I had known her—showed the sadness she felt inside. I knew then that I wanted to make sure the look she showed me would never again grace us with its presence and show upon her face again.

"But besides that she said that going home would hurt both me and Keiichiro. We started rushing home and before we go there she hugged me and said goodbye. We both knew we would see each other for a long time.

"That was why I was confused at first when we saw her again. Btu the more time I was around her the more I thought about her. I started to remember. I've always loved her. But I forgot about her, so I forgot about my love for her. Now that I think about it Ichigo reminds me so much of Lil. How she loves those that are close to her and would protect them, but it's mostly her strength, but they are different—more so then how they are alike."

The breath Ryou had been holding and didn't even know it was released as he leaned up against the tree behind him. It was a young tree, maybe a decade or two old, but lucky for him it would hold his weight. Otherwise he would have fallen flat on his ass. Not really, technically his ass would have fallen on the tree first. Then maybe if he fell off the tree, his butt would hit the ground.

Why did everything in his life have to always be complicated? He knew emotions were, that held the top spot on the list of things that are complicated. He was a genius, so why didn't he get any of this?

"Did I love Lil as a child with a child like love that doesn't exist in the adult world? Do I love Ichigo as a man, with a man's love that does exist in the real world?? Is it that black and white; I love one and don't love the other? Or is it when she came back into my life my love for her changed and adapted to what I started to feel for Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

He balled up his fist and hit the young tree—that technically was older than him—that he was leaning his body against with it. "Why is love so damn complicated? Is it because it's precious and God doesn't want fools to miss with it so he doesn't make it simple? Is it meant to discourage people?"

Zakuro thought for a second before looking at him with a spark flashing in her eye. "If the love you felt for either one of them wasn't complicated then it wouldn't be true love now would it? You loved Ichigo, protected her as a cat, and kissed her quite a few times I might add. You even almost gave up your true form for her, didn't you?

"You even knew that all this Masaya stuff was going to hurt her, yet you didn't go protect her then. You let her find and make her own mistakes. Yet when it came down to it, you let her go, you let her love him even though you knew it would hurt her. You knew this would hurt you really bad, but you still didn't do anything. You let her choose who she wanted to love."

Ryou was shocked; Zakuro had figured that all out. Sometimes it paid to just watch and not talk. "Think of about this Ryou: Pain you get from physical wounds heal and nothing happens unless it leaves a scar, but is a totally different story. The pain that happens inside your heart or in your mind is a different matter. Those last forever unless —you deal with it.

"Lil shouldn't have killed Masaya like that. From what I have seen since she did Ichigo has been suffering from the latter of the pain. The only way she can heal from that is by herself. So don't beat yourself up over that, I know what you've been thinking, I have as well. We could have saved her from that pain, but we would have condemned Lil instead.

We both know that Lil needed to kill him; if she didn't…I don't have to explain you get it. But what we both **do **know is that Lil would have killed him anyway—she would have found him. Whether we saved Ichigo from that sight is the part we should have focused on. Lil would have done it later, when none of us were around or if we protected him, she still would have done it. Either way we lost. So stop mooing over the death part and focus on deciding which one you truly love." Zakuro stated in a crisp but firm voice. She believed if you weren't firm with the child, it got you nowhere…wondered where she got that from?

Ryou turned his head away from her. He couldn't see Zakuro's face now; he didn't want to see all of the conflicting emotions in her eyes, didn't want to see it etched onto her features. He didn't know if he could take it in and still keep his composure.

"Yes, I gave her up. No, let me rephrase that," he chuckled darkly, Ohhh yes this was ironic. "If she was mine to begin with, yes I would have given her up. But sadly—for me, that is—she wasn't and still isn't mine, I can't give her up. It's that simple, for once this isn't complicated, thank God. So don't make me out to be the hero Zakuro."

Before Zakuro shed some more of her 'infinite wisdom' on what Ryou had said they heard something. They turned their bodies toward the sound, getting in position to fight if the unknown person or persons posed a threat to them.

The noise got closer and closer and then they saw some type of something _hopping _towards them. It looked like blonde hair; did they really see blonde hair _hopping_? The two friends that were ready for the attack relaxed when they realized the blond hair was just Pudding and it seemed the rest of the Mew Mew gang was right behind her.

"What's you guys do—" Pudding was cut off when someone put their hand over her mouth to silence her. She looked up at the person who had silenced her and found Zakuro staring ahead. Everyone then became quiet. Ryou looked between the girls—the ones that were behind Pudding—and where Zakuro was looking. Someone touched his shoulder after the third look go around: it was Ichigo. Before she could speak he lifted a finger to his lips.

They all looked to where Zakuro's eyes had frozen: the clearing ahead of them. Not in all that time Ryou and Zakuro talked did they realize where they were, what they were next to. That clearing was where Masaya died……………..and someone was there—it was Lil.

All eyes were on Lil, all ears were open. To say they were shocked would have been the understatement of the year. But they were more….confused then shocked to be honest. Why was she here? They knew something was wrong.

Lil walked closer to the tree and slowly put her hand—palm first—against the bark that was like the tree's clothes or skin. She then twisted around and leaned back against the tree. Slowly—more so then when she put her hand on it—she slid down the tree. Now if you paid real close attention, she was basically in the same position as Masaya was.

After a few quiet moments she spoke. "I can't blame you for what you have done. You killed Deep Blue to save her. I respect that, more then you could ever know. How can I not, when I am about to do the same thing?" she gave a dark lifeless laugh, kind of like the one Ryou gave.

"If…never mind," she continued. "I would still have called you a fool. To condemn yourself just to save another…it's admirable of you, heroic even. But what kind of freaking world do you think we live in? Hero's don't exist, knights in shining honor died when the men of the human race abandoned chivalry."

Lil shook her head and closed her eyes as she drabbled on. "You knew I would come after you. You heard me talking to Deep Blue about EVERYTHING! You heard us talking about the prophecy; you knew when you killed him what would be done. You heard our words even before we stopped moments before the cat showed up. FOOL! FOOL!"

Lil jumped up quickly. The rage on her face was pretty clear, but there a quite a bit of confusion as well. If her voice didn't tell you there was more anger, then just looking at how she clenched her fists, how her body was slightly shaking. Those signs would tell you what you missed in her voice.

"You said you loved her! If you loved her as much as you _claimed_ to have loved her you wouldn't end up leaving her." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you ended up coming back, but tell me O-Great-Almighty-Smart-sama, I don't see you here." She spread her arms out in front of her.

She turned her back on the giant tree. "When you died—I killed you—she was hurting so much. Even I felt it! It hurt me so badly…why did it hurt me do you ask? I sense emotions; I am a master of the mind. It's a great weapon for an assassin. Thank my mother for that little gift. The reason why I felt her emotions—conflicting ones, let me tell you—is because I let them through—on accident. I was not prepared for it, if my guard would have been up then my mind would have been a fortress."

She took some unsteady steps away from the tree. If **anyone else** had seen her walk away from that tree there first thoughts would have been: is she drunk? She can't even walk a straight line.

"I wasn't supposed to give _that _prophecy you know, they didn't even really want a prophecy to be truthful. All they wanted was a stupid date, a time. They wanted to know **when **not how they can bring him back to life once he dies."

She did a half sigh, half groan as she put her face into her hands. "The ability to see the future came from my mother's side of the family. She was once a human with great psychic abilities. I usually block it with almost all of my power. I can't control it because of that very reason and that is why they didn't get what they wanted, they got something totally different and almost off topic. I condemned myself to death just to give these worthless pieces of shit—except a few—to give them a leader who doesn't like most of them. And I believe this so called great leader is of the same opinion I am."

She paused for a second, as if she just thought of something. "Yes, I care for Deep Blue. He did something for me I will never forget. He saved me, so that is why I will do this for him. I will save him. This isn't some debt vendetta that I want to get rid of. I truly care for him. It was because he saved me that I am here today, taking to a dead guy."

They all saw when Lil stopped and gave the tree a weird look. She then said, "I don't know why you saved her." She paused in her words, as if she was thinking of how to word her next sentence. "She doesn't—"

Lil didn't finish because that was when Ichigo had jumped out of the bushes at her. Lil turned her head only, as if she knew all along she was there and was just now acknowledging her presence.

She didn't even look surprised at the girl whose face was completely stricken and covered with anger, rage, fury and all the other synonyms of anger. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH! You have no fucking idea what you are talking about!" Ichigo screamed at Lil.

Lil raised an eyebrow, "Besides you clearly not have an anger problem, how am I wrong? What were you planning on doing when you brought you so called true love out here?" Lil asked calmly, just a little curiosity was heard in her voice.

After hearing the anger comment Ichigo tried to control her anger. "Why do you have to go inside of my head? You have no right, so stay the hell out! You speak of Masaya like he was an old friend—"

"Blue was." Lil cut in.

"Yet you killed him, you have no right!" Ichigo continued and didn't acknowledge that Lil had spoken.

Lil looked thoughtful, "I will make you a deal. Prove to me that what I say is false: defeat me."

She held up her hand to stop Ichigo from speaking. "Not one on one. Six……better yet five on one. Zakuro won't fight, had to break it to you guys she would either be dead weight or she would turn on you guys and help me. I know you don't want to put her in that last positions do you?"

Ichigo knew that Zakuro wouldn't fight from the beginning, but the new Mew Mew—Berry—would, especially after what happened since Lil had killed Masaya. She knew that Lil couldn't beat them all, even if she had three animals. Berry had two, plus the four of the original Mew Mews.

Ichigo nodded her head and transformed into Mew Ichigo. Since she was the leader of the Mew Mews—the strongest one—they followed her lead and obeyed her. If she fought someone, they fought that someone. They were a team and were on in this together. Even Zakuro—when she wasn't attached to the other side—but Ichigo wasn't going to pus her. They cared for her and respected her and her choices just like she would theirs. SO if she didn't want to fight, then she wouldn't.

Lil's eyes lit up with excitement, "It's been awhile, since I had a real battle. Oh how I loved to fight. Mother understood that, so did her people. But now, no one in this day and age gets that anymore."

With that said, Lil jumped and flipped in mid air, throwing herself back. _Ah, got to love back flips, heehee. _She landed on her feet; it seemed that the panther in her kept her on her feet. Now that there was distance between the six girls, the fight could start.

Lil leaned back on her heels, "So what are you going to fight me with? Those measly weapons you have won't do against me. Remember what happened last time, you saw me transform and I am powerful regardless if I transform or not . Do you really think you can beat me?" Lil asked.

Lil pondered her own words for a little while. "How about we go all natural, no weapons unless it is a part of you, yes I believe that will work. Which means you can use your little itty bitty toys that don't have any power.

"That doesn't go for you Lil. During this fight you have a weapon bar on you." Zakuro called from the side of the clearing. She and Ryou had left the bushes and now had a front row sit to the fight between the Mew Mews and Lil that was about to begin.

Lil chucked, "You remembered! Okay, you win no weapons for me. Now since we have all the _details _settled, how about we start this battle?"

With that said she disappeared. _So she is going to start this one off,_ Ichigo thought as she and the rest of the Mew Mews looked around, but they didn't see her nor could the find her.

Where could she be? How could she move so fast none of them saw her? Let alone heard her move. Those thoughts were filling the little half-human half-animal's heads.

"It's elementary my dears. I always wanted to say that," she giggled. "I move so fast because of my animals. I move without sound because the wind aids me. Just like this," Lil's voice was heard, but they couldn't pin point her location from it.

The breeze picked up and the girls were getting slammed by it. The pressure of the breeze increased as it pushed against them. Pudding, poor little Pudding she had to be the one that weighs the least. She wound up in a tree, even thought she doesn't weigh that much, she still has her balance.

Ichigo and Berry on the other hand only moved a little. Lettuce was pushed—better yet smashed—into the tree behind her. The tree cracked and broke four seconds after it caught her. Once Mint had felt the breeze she quickly hid behind a tree—she was the smart one.

After the wind had died down they saw Lil had moved toward Lettuce. Ichigo would have gone to her and protect her but Berry stopped her. Mew Berry had held her back, she shook her head and mouthed, 'wait.'

Lil sighed and went to the tree. Her left hand touched it and she said, "Sorry old one. I will plant two trees after this is done."

Lil then turned to Ichigo and Berry; her face clearly showed she was annoyed. "No one is going to hurt the trees no more. I don't like planting them, and if you break one I am going to have to plant a few in its place. It's really so troublesome to do it, that is why I don't like to fight near trees."

Mint took this as a chance to attack, while Lil was talking and distracted. **"MINT ECHO!"**

There was a huge explosion as her attack hit something. They waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did they expected to see Lil on the ground. Would she really get hurt from a blast like that? Mint was so close to, so that had to be something.

But when the smoke cleared she wasn't on the ground or kneeling on the ground. She wasn't even standing there! What was there was a hole, about three feet deep and a few feet wide. Lil was next to the hole.

Either Mint had missed or Lil had sidestepped it. Lil turned toward Mint and smiled. Yep, Mint's attack had been sidestepped. At least she didn't miss.

Ichigo was confused; there had been five of them. Why weren't they winning? Oka, four now since Lettuce was out for the count, but Berry had two animals so that made up for that. Pudding was watching from a tree, though. Maybe if they attacked all together… Yes, that had to work.

For a split second they all saw it. Lil had a pained look on her face. They heard her say, "NO!" she grabbed her hair and squeezed. It wouldn't come, she wouldn't let it.

Ichigo's eyes lit up. This chance wasn't going to happen again. Even if there were only four of them, they still had to do it now if they wanted to win. Maybe it was their only chance! Now was the perfect time to attack!

**"MINT ECHO!"**

**"PUDDING RING INFERNO!"**

**"LOVE BERRY CHECK!"**

**"STRAWBERRY CHECK!"**

Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry crossed their weapons and shouted:

**"DOUBLE BERRY CHECK!"**

Lil didn't even move, she let the attacks combine and hit her. It was taking everything she had to _not _let her power consume her. Her animals: the bear, panther and wolf were helping her keep control. If that side of her ever got control, they would all be screwed. So how was she suppose to block the attack when it was taking everything she had—and more—just to keep her power in check?

Everyone held their breaths, did it work? Did they win the battle? Or did Lil dodge at the last second with her incredible speed or sidestepped it like she had done with Mint's earlier attack?

When the smoke cleared…what they saw scared and frightened them. She was still standing where she was—she hadn't moved like they thought she did. No, the attacks the Mew Mews sent at her combined and **hit** her.

Lil then fell to one knee and cackled…not really it was more of a cross between a chuckle and a giggle, but her voice cracked like it was dry—so we call it a cackle. "I never guessed it would be my downfall. My wonderful powers to see the future, apparently that is my weakness."

Ichigo was so astounded that she fell to her knees. "We won?" she asked, her voice shaking with doubt. She let everything go, her guard everything; her thoughts were filled with those two words.

Lil gave her a look. "You win? You stupid little girl, only when hell freezes over. All you did was scratch me. Now let's really get serious."

She snapped her fingers and Mint fell to the ground. She tried to get up….but she couldn't!

"Ahhh! Since when ugh can you control ugh gravity, you ahhh bitch?!" Mint screamed.

Lil rolled her eyes, _how stupid can one be?_ "I am controlling air you idiot." She turned to Pudding and hesitated for a moment. She closed her eyes and seemed to have a quick debate inside of her head, before turning away. Her body then faced Berry and Ichigo.

"What shall I do with you two?" she asked as she gave one of those evil smiles. "Well, Ichigo's first I guess."

She shoved a hand in front of her toward Ichigo. Ichigo was thrown back into the tree behind her. The same one that Masaya was strapped to when he died. And the same one that Lil was up against before this fight started. Next Lil stomped her foot and Ichigo was tied to it as well.

Lil then turned to Berry giving the others no time to think about what was done to the leader of the Mew Mew Gang. She then snapped her left fingers and Berry was surrounded by fire.

"Don't move little bunny, you might get cooked!" Lil advised.

Lil walked toward Ichigo but stopped by Ryou's voice. "That's too cruel Lil. Even for you, you have gone too far."

Lil whirled around to face him. "It is? What was too cruel was that Ichigo played him! Then she brought him out here to his death! If she had told him what she was going to tell him, he would have begged me to kill him!" Lil yelled.

That shout got everyone's attention, even the ones that were hurt, pressed onto the ground, surround by fire and the one that was previously knocked out. What was this Lil was saying?

Lil turned back to Ichigo, the girl that was silently begging her to not tell them. Lil gave a smile that one who was about to torture someone and love it would give.

"You are like that with every guy aren't you? You use them and then you discard them when you feel like you have gotten what you needed out of him. Yes, discard the fool when you don't need him anymore.

"Evil bitch, after all he did for you: sacrificed his life to say yours, sided with the enemy, and betrayed his people. And yet you were going to pay him back by bringing him out here and telling him you didn't love him—you never loved him—and break up with him telling him you love someone else! HE DIED FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATFUL BITCH!"

* * *

How about that for a cliffie? Well that is chapter 14, hope you liked it! As I said before this is my BDAY gift to you! Even though this is MY BDAY, you could give me a present….like a review! Lol, just kidding...

Also, just a little note here that you may be interested in! I have five stories left, and one of my friends wants me to write a chapter for the story that she loves, so I will write that one put it put and then write chapter 15 of this!--10-30...I was bored at school the day I wrote chapter 2 of Is It True love....I wrote 3 and 4 too. Don't worry, they are only two pages each...but that doesn't say anything. This went from less then 8 (once it was typed up) to 11.

NOTE: This was going to be 2 chapters! But it's one; it is long enough to be 2 heehee.


	15. The Promise and Goodbye

**Who does she really love?**

**Chapter 15-Promise and Goodbye**

It felt like those words stabbed and tortured everyone there. It nearly killed Ichigo as she heard them being yelled at her. Now everyone knew about it, how could they forgive her? She used to always go on and on about how much she had loved him, and then Lil said what she said. Lil told them that she had never loved him. It was half the truth and half a lie. She thought she loved him—that was till she left on her trip with him. She kept on thinking about the two she really cared for, Kish and Ryou. Now she knew she could never have either one of them now that the truth was out.

Lil took lots of deep breathes, she'd be damned if she would let them see her weak. She controlled her breathing. It taken her a few centuries to master her breathing and how to keep everything in check, but she wasn't about to let it all go to waste. She just had to keep calm or the dam she put up to hold everything back would break. That wasn't going to happen; she would die before she let herself break.

She wasn't going to let them know that she was about to break. She screamed inside her head. She wouldn't let herself scream out loud. She wouldn't give them any type of sign showing she was so close to breaking.

She heard crying, she froze, was it her? No, it was Ichigo. She then glared at the girl that was broken in front of her. She watched the tears fall down Ichigo's face. Lil's eyes narrowed at her, at Ichigo. This girl was supposed to be the strongest of the Mew Mews, so why was she sitting there crying her eyes out? People who were strong never cried, never let their emotions show, but Ichigo did. Didn't that mean she was weak?

_I will __**never **__become her. I will __**not**__ become someone who breaks. I will __**not**__ become someone who abandons those that she claims to love. If I say I love someone I love them, and won't condemn them. I will __**never **__break. _Lil thought as she continued to watch Ichigo, her eyes hardened once more as she took Ichigo's trembling body in.

Then her voice was heard. It wasn't as if she was talking to anyone in particular. It was talking to herself out loud. "I will **never **break. I have been through worse shit then Hell could ever dream to put me through. I will **never **break**. **I have been in too many battles that have threatened to tear me apart. I have killed too many people. This will **not **break me!" Lil said her words full of hate and fury matched by none. Then she screamed.

She started to change. Her body was flashing back and forth between her Mew Mew form and her regular form. They knew then that she wasn't in control, something must have trigged something. Something must have broken her control. They thought that it must have been all those emotions that were released.

Zakuro and Ryou could tell she was losing control over her powers. Zakuro gave Ryou a scared look.

"You have never seen a Mew Mew lose control before. Ichigo was able to bring someone back to life with hers—and look she still has her power, more in fact. She couldn't beat Lil, and Lil was never using her full power. Look, Lil is about to lose control! Lil been getting more powerful over two thousand years! Do you think Tokyo; no Japan could be saved if she lets that power lose? It would be completely destroyed, not to mention more! It could be way worse then what I am saying," Zakuro cried.

A portal opened up ten feet behind Lil. Kish ran out of it straight for his friend. He grabbed her quickly and twisted her around to face him.

Within ten minutes he got her calmed down. Pie and Tart walked thought the opened portal and laid a hand on her shoulders; both shoulders had a hand resting on it giving her strength. She put a strained smile up for them, to let them know she was okay. But her smile disappeared as soon as it appeared. What replaced it was an emotionless mask. Kish groaned.

Lil's eyes started going black as she looked at the one who was coming through the portal. "Bastard what are you doing here?" Lil then turned to Kish, "Why did you bring him here with you?" she gave him a look that said he had betrayed her.

Kish gave a pained look, he showed a little of what his heart felt at the look on her face. "He followed us here…and threatened us and said that we had to bring him with us." He spat out in anger as he looked at the alien that had just gotten out of the portal.

The only way to describe him was he was a fat, old, slimly rat. He really looked like a slimly fat old rat. "Why…I am here to …collect you." He looked around at the injured Mew Mews. "I…we don't want you to get hurt."

"Let me kill him now." Lil growled softly, so that the only ones who heard her were the ones around her.

Kish whispered something in her ear. She became pale. She nodded and the aliens went through the portal. She gave Kish a nod as he stopped to wait on her. He gave her a strained smile and when she turned to Ichigo he gave Ryou a look. The look on Ryou's face stopped him; it was as if he was begging him. Kish took pity on him and nodded as he turned around and went through the portal after the others.

She then knelt beside Ichigo. "You can never have him little one." Ichigo's eyes lit up and became scared.

That just made Lil smirk, "He loves me and will always be mine. Never forget that."

Lil left through the portal never turning back to look at the two people in the human would that loved her, that meant something to her. She didn't think she could handle it. She was afraid that if she looked back she would run to them and never go through that portal.

'Kish drop it! Does it matter whether or not I care for him? I have known him since we were children—"

Kish cut her off, "You mean when he was a child. You haven't been one for over two almost three thousand years!"

Lil froze; she didn't want to think of her childhood. She didn't want to remember what her mother put her through. Didn't want to think of the fights she had to participate in, or the deaths she caused.

Kish saw what he did and felt so much guilt. He pulled her close and apologized. They sat like that for a few minutes. That was until Pie and Tart came in and told them it was almost time.

They nodded. Lil sighed and quickly got dressed. As she was leaving she paused and stood by Kish who hadn't moved. She hugged with tightly, shocking Kish till he returned the hug.

"Love ya Kishy. God knows I will miss you. You are the best friend I have ever had, though at times I had questioned whether you were a friend or something more. Goodbye." She kissed him and left the room.

Lil never knew what that did to him. How it hurt him. She never knew how deeply he loved her. She never knew that when she called him a friend it hurt him. Never knew what an impact that would have on the rest of her life.


	16. The Ritual

**MOON SAYS: **Okay my friends this is the (not techincally) the last chapter for Who does she really love. I will post the epliogue, but be warned this is the first chapter of the sequel. I am also sorry its short just like the one before it. I had made a mistake when I was writting this (on the back i wrote in maker) and I couldn't see the start of this. So the first few pargraphs sorry, I had to basically re-do. GOMEN! Now here is the 16th chapter, I know I had trouble with it because I didn't know what to do, how to do the ritual. But once I started to do it, I thought it turned out okay...but you may no have thought so!

2 Pages: over 1000 words: ENJOY!

**Who does she really love?**

**Chapter 16-The Ritual **

"Let's start this ritual."Lil said calmly, as if she wasn't about to die. _I just want to get this over with, _Lil thought as she started to twirl her staff in a complete circle with her right hand. For the next few minutes she just kept on twirling it.

After ten minutes she stopped half way through the twirl. It stood still in her right hand just as she held it out in front of her in a horizontal position. Her hand was just as still as her staff was. Neither the hand or the staff moved.

She then trusted it forward. Her left hand moved so it was on top of her right in the shape of a fist perpendicular to that of the horizontal staff. Then her fist opened, her palm facing the same direction her body was.

All the power she had gathered started to channel itself. She whispered a spell for a minute, and then started chanting in a strong crystal clear voice that resounding throughout the room.

I didn't understand what she said. She was speaking a totally different language. If I had to guess it was from her mother's world. I didn't know much about her past, but I knew that would be where it would have come from.

Tart elbowed me and said, "Kish, this was a spell her teacher Imhotep taught her." My question was who the hell this Imhotep was.

But I couldn't ask because it was then she screamed. The girl I loved screamed in pain and I couldn't help her. I couldn't stop the pain. I was helpless to do anything.

But the screaming stopped as soon as it started…well that was what I thought. I wasn't really paying much attention. The aching in my heart was taking away all my conscious thought.

--

This was it. After the stabbing pain that made me think I was getting ripped apart from the inside out of course.

Just a few more minutes of this pain and it would be all over.

Imhotep once told me this was a spell for revenge, hatred. That you used it for your enemies, to torture them once you bring them back. Once they come back they would be at your mercy. I ended up asking him what would happen if someone did it for the opposite reason.

He didn't know, I could tell. He did give him a generic answer. The one he always gave me when I asked him if you preformed a spell for a different reason then it was intended for. You experience great pain and the spell uses everything in your body to make up for the miscalculations, the differences between the spell you are doing and the spell originally. It could mean the difference in living and dying. I knew that this was the exact opposite from its original purpose so I would die.

I poured everything I had into this spell. With one last scream and a few more moments of pain, as well a few choice words it was done.

I saw Blue and smiled at him. I had been feeling bitter about doing this spell, but not now. One look at him and I remembered why I was going to do it in the first place. It was because I loved and cared for my brother.

With that I collapsed letting the spell take its tool. I paid the price for family. Unlike Ichigo, I stuck to those I loved. I would die for him, even though when Ichigo brought back Masaya she didn't.

--

She collapsed and Deep Blue managed to catch her fallen body. Confusion occupied his eyes and face till he realized what had happened. The first word that came out of his mouth was a scream. "NO!"

Kish did what he promised he would do. That look and nod he gave to Ryou before he left was his promise. He went back and told his rival in love what happened. He should have been happy when his rival looked broken, but he couldn't manage those emotions. Because he himself knew that it was how he looked and felt.

He was still in a daze as he came back to his world…his home. Until he had his Lil back, he wasn't sure he could go on living. That was until he saw something that scared him. He wasn't sure after Lil died he could believe…but this sight made him want to again.

* * *

Well that my friends is the end of Who does she really love, btu be warned that the next chapter: Epligoue, is the first chapter in the sequel. Hope you liked. I will try to write out the next chapter tonight.


	17. EpilogueChapter 1

**NOTE:**This is the sequel's first chapter and the epilogue for the first one as well, enjoy! Oh and it's not edited. And its makes me proud I wasn't even trying and I got over 2000 words! Of course when it gets editied and stuff is added to it, flesh it out it will be even more! I just don't have time to edit....sorry my readers so be nice and try to forget any mistakes you see! Well, now enjoy!

**Who does she really love/Who does she really love 2**

**Epilogue/Chapter 1**

She was running, she couldn't let them catch her. Those damn hunters, just because she tricked them didn't mean that should come after her and try to kill her. Where was there humor? Idiots, if she had time she would have killed them or incapacitated them at least.

She was in the jungle, and for some reason the jungle had lots of people in it. She saw an elevator and she ran to it. But she couldn't get on it, damn and they were coming, she could hear them. She had five minutes at the most.

She turned to the gay who was talking to her. It was her informant. He knew she was running, and why. He suggested going to Japan. Find the Mew Mews, they would help her. He heard they had more helping them now, but no one knew if that was true. Those that had seen them thought they looked different then the Mew Mews, but they didn't get a good look.

The girl grew mad, she didn't know why. She was just beyond pissed. And he saw that. His face turned toward where her followers were coming from, she heard gun shots now. He told her to go. She ran to a place where there was no one. And she jumped, and she flew into the air. Now that she was in the air her mind was clear and she couldn't think better.

She looked around her, there were many islands, and she didn't recognize any of them. So she flew higher and saw more landmasses. She had no idea where she was. She looked at the sun, it was going down. That meant that was west, so she flew in the opposite direction.

She saw Japan, but she wasn't sure it was it. So she went over it, but she lost control and fell. She couldn't stop herself. She fell straight into a body of water. As she fell she looked around. She noticed a dock before she hit the water.

She started to sink but didn't understand way. Why weren't her powers working? They always worked! She would have drowned if it wasn't for a guy. He dived in a saved her. He brought her upon the dock. She pulled a mirror out of her pocket; it seemed it didn't get wet when she went into the water. She checked herself and noticed she was dry already. Now her powers were working…but why wouldn't they work when she was in the water?

She looked into the mirror once again and noticed the guy who had saved her. He was surprised that she was dry, but not really shocked. She noticed he was dry too…the look in his eyes meant that he thought she was whatever he was. She noticed a symbol on his shirt. Her eyes widened.

She looked at him again; he was wearing one of those shirts. She ran, for the second time that day she ran from someone. She knew by the sound of shoes hitting the ground that the guy was running after her.

(-o-)

Damn she ran, she's pretty fast too. I don't think I have seen anyone run that fast since I challenged Ral to a race. Note to self; never challenge a dude with Wind as his power to a race.

But she couldn't be Wind; she was Fire, like me. She dried herself so fast she has to be. It explained why she couldn't do anything the water. The only reason I can is because I trained to do it.

Damn…never mind I thought I lost her. We ran away from the dock through the city. She didn't like people, because she avoided them at all cost. Only once did I follow her through a path that meant through people. But she quickly went into the woods.

Finally I found where she was going, she seemed to slow down. Wait…I knew this place. It was Café Mew Mew…why was she going there? It's closed for today anyway. When did she pull on that hood? Wait…how did she get in?

(-o-)

Finally I lost that guy. I would have said thanks, but he surprised me so much that I ran without thanking. I ended up at the Café; this is where I needed to be. If what I thought was true…I'm Fire now.

I can't stay Fire, because if something like that happened again I would drown. I wonder how he did it. Nope, I know. He trained, that's the only way. If I had been focusing I could have done it as well.

I snuck into the Café and navigated it, till I got into the basement. I ignore all the computers, don't need or want them. It seemed the security system didn't sense me yet, that or I smirked. They never expected me.

I made sure the hood was over my head, as I looked on the floor. Where was it? I got distracted as I looked behind me. It seemed Fire boy followed me and I didn't lose him. Damn, oh well it didn't matter. I was so close anyway.

I continue looking at the floor pattern…_which one did she say?_ Why couldn't I remember? Now I had to turn around again, I was getting annoyed. This time it was just a noise, it was actually people too.

(-o-)

Six girls plus four boys were seen looking at the hooded girl. They knew it was a girl because the coat was tight and her curves were shown. The hood was titled to the right for a second before returning back to her searching.

Everyone in the room felt a blow to their egos, that girl just ignored them. Mint got pissed. "How dare you come in here! You aren't allowed." Mint said like she was superior.

The girl didn't stop her searching but said something, "Shut up you stupid girl. I have no time for games…I must find it. I don't like the way I am now, I feel so…incomplete."

Okay, that was weird, they all thought as the girl continued searching. Two minutes went by when they heard the girl exclaim, "FOUND IT!"

She bent down and ripped of the floor square. They all stared…a girl just did that? She pulled out a box and opened it. There were five vials inside of it. Zakuro knew what it was, and tried to stop the girl.

"Don't drink that! Those were made for one person, and if someone else drinks them—" she stopped when she saw the girl wasn't listening to her. She had picked a blue one and uncorked it and drunk it.

She then got up and put the box on the table a few feet behind her. She turned to the Fire guy, the one who saved her and smirked. She pointed her finger at him as she extended her arm at full length. He couldn't move, not with that much power coming at him. It was a powerful burst of water. If it wasn't for Calder he would have been dead.

She cursed as the Fire guy thanked his friend. "Thanks Cal."

Cal smirked, "You need to train more Kano."

There teasing stopped when Zakuro tried to stop her again with words, but the girl didn't listen. She grabbed another one. "Is it this one?" she asked no one in particular.

She nodded and drunk it. Zakuro was about to scream. "That is the worse one! The power is going to kill you from the inside out!"

The girl gave Zakuro a look like she was stupid. "Baka, no it won't. Do you really think the person who made then would die by their hands?"

Zakuro froze, no it couldn't be. "You can't be, she's dead. She died a few years ago. My heat died with her, you can't be her. I would know! My heart wouldn't hurt this much." Zakuro's voice trembled as she remembered the girl that had changed her life.

The girl sighed. Everyone there was wondering who it was. Zakuro was gay? When did that happen! Mint was getting real mad.

The girl turned to leave, but they wouldn't let her past. "Move, I won't be responsible for what happens to you if you don't. Unless of course you have a death wish?" she asked seriously.

They laughed at her. "Do you really think you will get past all of us? Ten against one, isn't very good odds."

The girl snorted, "I have had worse. Try thousands against one. Now move," she tried once more. But the only thing her statement did was make the others disbelieve her. She muttered a, "Fine, be that way."

She jumped a few feet back and threw knives at them. Some got hit; some had the sense to dodge. She laughed as those that got hit cried out in pain. She then sent more at them, but this time she added her power to them. That hit everyone, except the boys they protected each other with their powers. The one who controlled Earth, the girl noticed, had put a barrier around his friends.

"Dumbass, you shouldn't waste your power like that. That could be the difference between life and—" she stopped as pain filled her. She let a little cry.

"I knew I shouldn't have used that much power after what happened today. Damn those hunters!" she almost yelled. She started to try to control her breathing, but it was getting hard.

Zakuro took this as her chance to find out who the girl was. When she got close the girl screamed and backed away. Zakuro quickly threw the back. Short blonde hair fell out of the hood; it went a little past her shoulders. Her blue eyes pierced Zakuro's dark ones.

Zakuro backed up into Ryou who just ran into the room, he was asking her what was wrong when he looked at girl. Both of their voices shook and trembled as they said, "Lilth."

* * *

That is the epilogue plus it is chapter 1 of WDSRL sequel. I just want to point out that the title refers to both Lil and Ichigo. There are two girls and two guys. And they both love Ryou and Kish, but one is loved like a friend and the other as a lover. But they can't decide. In WDSRL 2 you will find out.

TTFN--

Moon (Panda-chan)


End file.
